


Walk Me Across the Fragile Line

by Julie_Lilac



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/pseuds/Julie_Lilac
Summary: Питер Винсент — иллюзионист, специалист по оккультизму, коллекционер анти-вампирских артефактов и иногда, в очень редких случаях, охотник на вампиров, — навлекает на себя гнев со стороны клана Вольтури. Аро, один из глав этого клана, самолично вызывается убить его, но всё идёт не по плану... для обоих из них.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пока все дружно залипли на Азирафеля и Кроули из Good Omens, меня понесло в совершенно другую сторону. Даже "Сумерки" из-за Майкла (Аро) посмотрела, а это ого-го какое достижение для меня, учитывая моё стойкое отторжение к серии этих фильмов (книг не читала) в подростковом возрасте. ^^;
> 
> Это PWP, сюжетное, но всё же PWP и довольно откровенное. Присутствует мат со стороны Питера и насилие со стороны Аро. Особого жесткача нет, особенно во время секса, но вначале первой главы присутствует маленькая сцена, которая может не всем прийтись по душе. Она никак не связана с отношениями этих двоих, но сочла важным это упомянуть.
> 
> По ссылке можно найти мои гифсеты, которые стали отправной точкой для написания фанфа, а также целый один (1) арт, посвящённый им: julielilac.tumblr.com/tagged/vampire-x-vampire-hunter-au  
> _________
> 
> For my English-speaking readers: you can always contact me to clarify what did I mean in some part of the text, because Google or any other translator usually translates not 100% correct. For example, "припоминает ему Кеннета" is not "Kenneth reminds him", but "reminds him of Kenneth", "Кайюс" is "Caius", not "Kayus", and also "мат" is "swearing", not "mate". Enjoy your reading! ;)

Питер давно прознал про существование клана Вольтури, однако не предпринимал никаких решительных действий на их счёт. Да и куда ему! То, что он коллекционировал знания и оружие против вампиров, вовсе не означало, что он сунется к ним в логово. С него хватило случая с Джерри Дэндриджем, когда его чуть было не разорвали на куски детища этого вампирского отродья. Даже увешанному с ног до головы разнообразным анти-вампирским оружием, ему было не выстоять против новообращённых, чья сила превышала все мыслимые пределы. Повезло, что Чарли удалось прикончить этого ублюдка и все новообращённые вернули себе человеческую сущность.

С Вольтури дела обстояли ещё хуже, чем с убийцей его родителей. Они были вампирской аристократией, сами себе полиция, суд и палачи, а ещё напоминали собой мафию. Слава всем богам, что обитали они на другом конце земного шара, в Италии, и им не было никакого дела до какого-то шоумэна из Америки, где Питер всё-таки осел, косящего под охотника на вампиров. 

Однако так оставалось недолго…

При всём внутреннем ужасе, что он испытывал при мысли, что когда-нибудь Вольтури обратят свой взор на него (особенно после смерти Джерри), Питер всё-таки заслал к ним шпиона, чтобы разузнать о них побольше. В частности, об их слабостях, которых на первый взгляд видно не было. К сожалению, ему мало что удалось узнать, прежде чем его информатора навсегда вывели из строя.

Однажды Питер получил посылку, но не с ebay, как он ожидал, и её содержимое оказалось далеко не самым приятным. Точнее будет сказать, что лежащий в ней «сюрприз», был полной противоположностью слова «приятно». В самой обычной на вид коробке, он обнаружил оторванную голову Кеннета, его шпиона, всю заляпанную запёкшейся кровью и с болтающимся шейным отделом позвоночника. Смрад, исходящий от неё, был по истине ужасающим. Организм не выдержал ни запаха, ни зрелища, и Питера вывернуло наизнанку прямо себе под ноги. Его ещё долго колотило от ледяного ужаса, сковавшего его тело из-за увиденного пиздеца. 

К посылке также прилагалось письмо, в котором содержалась личная информация о Питере и откровенная угроза его жизни. Будто он без того намёка не понял! Вольтури шли за ним, и Питер понимал, что даже если он пустится в бега, его всё равно настигнут и убьют. И ему очень повезёт, если вампиры сделают это быстро, а не будут откусывать от него по кусочку день за днём, пока он не рехнётся от боли и страданий.

Питер не знал, что ему делать дальше. Не идти же на Вольтури напролом с воинственным криком «я отправлю вас всех в Ад», в самом деле! К тому же по сведениям, полученным от Кеннета, их резиденция, Вольтерра, была непреступной крепостью, кишащей сотнями вампиров. Его убили бы раньше, чем он переступил порог. Ко всему прочему во главе клана стояли три могущественных вампира, чей возраст исчислялся тысячелетиями, а значит они были гораздо сильнее, проворнее и смышлёнее многих прочих. Питер на их фоне смотрелся ничтожной букашкой, которую им не составит никакого труда раздавить.

В тот день, решив, что раз уж ему всё равно не выстоять против их мощи, Питер поступил так, как обычно, а именно: напился до полного беспамятства, съёжившись на полу, матеря себя за решение сунуться к этому проклятому клану.

***

Питер проделывал тот же трюк с алкогольным забытьем день за днём вот уже неделю, но от вампиров не было ни слуху, ни духу, что крайне напрягало. Он места себе не находил, постоянно ожидал, что на него выпрыгнут из-за угла, даже отменил все предстоящие выступления, чтобы ему не пришлось покидать свой дом, оборудованный самой продвинутой системой защиты.

Логически Питер понимал, что бухать, не предпринимая никаких других полезных действий, вроде попытки побега и затаиться на время — это не выход, но его это не останавливало. Логика вообще была не самой сильной его стороной. Вот соблазнить какую-нибудь девицу — это пожалуйста. Устроить охрененное шоу, чтобы все ссались от восторга — да не вопрос! Но придумать адекватный план, как отсрочить свою кончину, вместо того, чтобы вливать в себя бутылка за бутылкой — это вряд ли можно было назвать логичным решением.

Питер давно перестал ощущать вкус дынного Мидори, но в голове стелился приятный туман, притупляющий все тревоги последних дней. Иногда ему даже начинало казаться, что вампиры уже давно позабыли о нём, занялись какими-то другими вампирскими делами, которые несомненно были куда важнее, чем наказание его заспиртованной тушки, раз уж за целую неделю они не удосужились привести угрозу в действие.

И как же он ошибается, придя к такому мнению... 

— Так-так-так, — раздаётся глумливый голос позади него, — неужто это тот самый знаменитый Питер Винсент, который не побоялся заслать к нам шпиона?

Питер вскакивает с кресла и разворачивается так резко, что на мгновение всё плывёт перед глазами. Когда зрение возвращается в норму, вампир (и не просто вампир, а Аро, один из лидеров Вольтури, собственной персоной), который ещё секунду назад был у двери, оказывается всего в полуметре от него, стоя теперь за спинкой кресла. Из-за зашкалившего адреналина Питер мгновенно трезвеет, а его ноги подкашиваются. Он рушится на пол и отползает назад на дрожащих от ужаса конечностях. На губах Аро играет лёгкая улыбка, а кроваво-красные глаза с немигающим взглядом прослеживают его путь с издевательским интересом. Он даже облокачивается на кресло и чуть склоняет голову к плечу, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за уморительным, как он наверняка считал, представлением.

Когда пятиться дальше больше некуда, Питер встаёт, держась за стену, и, нашарив припрятанный как раз для такого случая пистолет, заряженный кольями, направляет оружие в сторону вампира. Тот на мгновение застывает, округлив в удивлении рот, а затем, издав немного истеричный смешок, разражается аплодисментами.

— Восхитительно, — Аро тягуче произносит это слово, будто то приклеено на жвачку. Его губы растянуты в широкой улыбке, однако в глазах нет ни тени положительных эмоций, лишь мертвенный холод. Питер непроизвольно ёжится, втягивая голову в плечи. — Не думал, что ты действительно сделаешь это. Только вот... — говорит вампир, стоя в один момент в трёх метрах от него и мгновением спустя — так близко, что не находись за спиной стена, Питер бы несомненно отшатнулся, — тебе стоило выстрелить сразу. 

Закончив свою мысль, Аро вырывает пистолет из руки Питера и откидывает его в сторону. Затем одним слитным движением пригвождает его к стене, удерживая за плечи. Питер морщится и стонет, вампир явно не собирается сдерживать свою силу. Удивительно, что он всё ещё жив при такой-то силище нападавшего. Вампиру явно не составило бы никакого труда оторвать ему башку, как бедняге Кеннету, чья голова сейчас разлагалась где-то на свалке, куда Питер отнёс вампирскую посылку, а тело и вовсе находилось неизвестно где.

Аро склоняется к его уху, мазнув длинными чёрными волосами по голым ключицам, неприкрытым шёлковым халатом, заставляя Питера вздрогнуть от щекотки. Вампир будто читает мысли (может, так и есть), припоминает ему Кеннета, шепча на ухо:

— А ведь твой друг верил, что ты действительно стоящий охотник на вампиров, доверял тебе, а ты всего лишь никчёмный контейнер для крови, который замахнулся на то, что ему не под силу побороть.

Слегка завораживающий шёпот вначале превращается в шипяще-рычащий рокот. Вампир чуть отодвигается, но лишь для того, чтобы схватить Питера за горло и приподнять над полом. Тот принимается сучить в воздухе ногами и царапает руку, крепко вцепившуюся в его шею. Безрезультатно. Он лишь чувствует, как хватка на его горле усиливается: недостаточно для того, чтобы смять его гортань как салфетку, но чтобы задушить — вполне. 

Питер находился на грани, его лицо побагровело, он сипел и хрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть каплю воздуха, но дышать было нечем. Аро всё продолжал сдавливать его горло, медленно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой наблюдения за угасающей в его руках жизнью. Из последних сил Питер вцепляется в его ладонь в попытке оторвать её от себя палец за пальцем, и внезапно что-то в поведении вампира меняется. 

Аро вздрагивает всем телом и вздёргивает лицо вверх, алые глаза будто заволакивает дымкой. Хватка на его горле сперва ослабевает, а потом рука и вовсе убирается от него прочь. Питер приземляется обратно на ноги, которые тут же подгибаются, заставляя его упасть на пол, будто марионетку, чьи нити выпустил из рук кукловод. Он хватается за горло и как обезумевший принимается глотать спасительный воздух, сипя и кашляя. Ему дурно, голова кружится от притока кислорода в лёгкие. В глазах темно, не считая ярких, острых вспышек, фейерверком взрывающихся перед внутренним взором.

Когда зрение к нему возвращается, Питер кидает взгляд вверх. Вампир возвышается над ним, всё ещё стоя до ужаса близко, пялится на стену с неприязненным оскалом и не моргает. И хотя Питер не врубается, почему тот отпустил его, он решает воспользоваться этим шансом на полную катушку. 

Он отползает в направлении откинутого пистолета, но сразу же понимает, что просчитался, когда Аро приходит в себя, поднимает его за шкирку, как дерзкого котёнка, и вновь прижимает к стене. В этот раз обходится без удушения, но спине всё ещё приходится тяжко. Позвоночник и лопатки ноют из-за очередного столкновения с бетоном, а шея ощущается одним огромным синяком, горящим болью каждый раз, когда Питер сглатывает вязкую слюну.

— Ты убил Джерри, — безапелляционно заявляет Аро, заглядывая ему в глаза с серьёзным видом.

«Да как он?.. А впрочем... Мне пиздец», — обрывками проносится в голове Питера. Если вампир чуть было не придушил его за подосланного шпиона, то за убийство одного из их вида его явно по головке не погладят. Даже если он убил его не своими руками, а лишь помог в этом деле Чарли. 

— Всегда не выносил этого типа, — внезапно фыркает Аро, закатывая глаза. — Но он нравился Кайюсу, поэтому мне приходилось терпеть его общество, когда он к нам наведывался. Никогда не мог понять, что связывало этих двоих, а Кайюс отказывался показывать мне свои воспоминания, хотя мы договорились не хранить друг от друга тайн, чтобы не случилось повторения истории с Маркусом. 

Питер слегка охреневает, не особо вслушиваясь в то, что говорит вампир. Всего минуту назад он намеривался его убить, а теперь как ни в чём не бывало разговаривает с ним? Страннее некуда. Хотя больше походило на то, что Аро разговаривал сам с собой, будто Питер был комнатным растением, с которым болтаешь, когда больше не с кем. Это, конечно, было какой-никакой отсрочкой его убийства, но ужаса внушало не меньше. Если для вампира он находился на уровне какого-нибудь шпината, который вечно липнет к зубам, то едва ли можно было надеяться на хоть какое-то сострадание к нему, как к разумному существу.

Стоило Питеру об этом подумать, как всё внимание Аро вновь переключается на него. Он делает пару шагов назад, давая Питеру отдышаться без вторжения в личное пространство, и оценивающе оглядывает его с ног до головы. Питеру становится неуютно под этим пристальным взглядом. Он судорожно запахивает халат дрожащими от стресса руками, но развязавшийся пояс, лежащий скользкой змеёй у его ног, решительно не позволяет оставить одежду в том же приличном состоянии, когда он убирает руки.

Питер глядит на вампира во все глаза и замечает, что тот как-то нехорошо прищуривается и растягивает алые губы в отталкивающей усмешке.

— Какой же ты непослушный мальчик, Винсент, — Аро качает указательным пальцем в воздухе, цокая языком. 

— О ч-чём ты? — нелепо запинаясь спрашивает Питер. Складывающаяся ситуация напрягает его всё больше и больше.

— Не придуривайся, я всё видел, — раздражённо морщится Аро, взмахивая рукой. — В этом заключается моя сила — при тактильном контакте я читаю мысли и воспоминания других существ.

Питер леденеет. Он ведь не хочет сказать, что видел всё? Прям всё-всё.

— Всё-всё, — улыбается ему Аро издевательски, и Питеру в ту же секунду хочется провалиться сквозь землю прямо в раскалённое ядро планеты. — Я видел, как ты держал моё фото в одной руке, а другой ласкал себя.

От высказанных вслух откровений Питер чуть было не взвыл со стыда. Ебучие вампиры с их не поддающимися логике ёбанными силами! Он закрывает пылающее лицо ладонями, хотя в данный момент это является крайне опрометчивым поступком, и желает лишь одного — чтобы всё это оказалось сраным кошмаром, выдуманным его извращённым разумом.

Не видя, но ощущая всем своим естеством, как Аро вновь принимается приближаться к нему вальяжной походкой хищника, крадущегося к своей жертве, Питер вновь предпринимает попытку побега. Если бы он умел учиться на своих ошибках, то давно осознал, что этот манёвр против вампиров не работает. Он тут же оказывается схвачен сильными холодными руками и прижат обратно к стене. В который раз за этот вечер сильно ударившись спиной (на ней наверняка уже не было живого места так же, как горле), Питер издаёт полу-вздох, полу-стон.

— Мне нравится слышать эти звуки, — мелодично тянет Аро, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок. Питер дёргается из захвата, но вампир лишь крепче сжимает пальцы, причиняя боль. — Однако я знаю, что ты можешь гораздо лучше, мой дорогой.

Выражение предвкушения на бледном лице, читалось довольно чётко. Аро явно имел на него далеко идущие планы, и Питер знал на все сто процентов, что не собирался в них участвовать. Он не хотел даже узнавать в чём, собственно, состояли его планы, но подозревал, что они лишат его достоинства как охотника на вампиров, так и человека. Хотя оставалась ли в нём хоть крупица достоинства после его тотального проёба с дрочкой, тот ещё вопрос. Но откуда же ему было знать, что у Аро имеется сила, которая вскроет его грязный маленький секрет, который должен был остаться между ним и его кроватью?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Флэшбэк в тот-самый-момент жизни Питера.

По непостижимому стечению обстоятельств (звёзды встали раком, что ли?) в этот день Питеру не удалось затащить в свою постель ни одну мало-мальски привлекательную девицу, которых он пытался подцепить в баре, но возбуждение, копившееся внутри него целую неделю, требовало выход. Он поудобнее улёгся на кровать, приспустил чёрные плавки и дотронулся до своего члена. Сначала он просто дразнил себя лёгкими прикосновениями кончиков пальцев, а затем крепко обхватил ствол ладонью. Пара скользящих движений вверх-вниз на пробу, чтобы ощутить накапливающуюся тяжесть в своей руке, лизнуть ладонь, чтобы стало куда приятнее.

Правой рукой он ласкал себя в промежности, медленно и со вкусом, а левой водил по животу и груди. Пальцы путались в упругих тёмных волосках, скользили по нежной разгорячённой коже, задевали чувствительные соски. Именно это их свойство не дало ему в своё время проколоть их, о чём Питер, впрочем, совершенно не жалел.

И вроде всё было неплохо, даже вполне приятно и возбуждающе, но чего-то не хватало. Визуализации. Смотреть порно было влом, а собственная фантазия как назло отказывалась функционировать после тяжёлого — как умственно, так и физически, — дня. 

Слюна на ладони уже давно высохла, а эякулята выступило слишком мало для комфортного скольжения по стволу. Питер потянулся за смазкой, лежащей на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, и случайно выронил, когда та уже была в его ладони. С глухим стуком тёмно-синяя бутыль ударилась об пол и откатилась от кровати. Питер выругался. Ему пришлось прекратить такие приятные телу ласки и перегнуться через край кровати, чтобы достать её. 

Внезапно его взгляд зацепился за ворох фотографий, присланных Кеннетом из Вольтерры пару дней назад, которые по каким-то непонятным причинам валялись теперь на полу. Наверняка он опрокинул их с тумбы, вернувшись вчера вдрызг пьяным после того, как они с командой отметили успешное завершение тура. Пожалуй, если бы он и сейчас не был слегка подшофе из-за фиаско в баре, то даже не взглянул бы на эти фото и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Однако в голове приятно плыло, а запечатлённый момент на верхней фотографии выглядел чересчур маняще: атласный каскад чёрных волос, белоснежная кожа, яркие сочные губы и удивительно чарующий взгляд, брошенный чуть из-за плеча. 

Член призывно дёрнулся. 

Дрожащей рукой Питер дотянулся до фотографии и поднял. Откинувшись на подушки, он вновь вгляделся в изображение, подмечая всё больше деталей, распаляющих внутри него огонь. Рука легла обратно на уже окрепший член и принялась медленно ласкать. Смазка оказалась больше не нужна, потому что член уже был влажным, истекая собственной природной смазкой, будто разбуженный вулкан. 

Глаза Питера с расширившимися от возбуждения зрачками продолжали изучать фотографию, а разыгравшаяся наконец фантазия стала подбрасывать пикантные образы. 

_Вот этот треклятый кровопийца опускается перед ним на колени, медленно, дразняще. Смотрит на него лукаво снизу-вверх, облизывается в предвкушении, но не крови, а его члена. Расстёгивает на Питере ужасно узкие кожаные штаны, не переставая радостно улыбаться, будто разворачивает подарок. Приспускает их вместе с бельём и на секунду замирает, заворожённо любуясь крепким, лоснящимся от смазки членом. Затем аккуратно берёт его в свою руку, и у Питера почти сносит крышу от контраста изящной белой ладони на его загорелой, чуть покрасневшей от сильного возбуждения, коже._

В реальности Питер сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы, чуть ускорил темп ладони на члене, не отрывая взгляда от фото, и вновь погрузился в свои фантазии. 

_Вампир стоит перед ним на коленях, восхищённый размером и формой его члена, и делает первое скользящее движение рукой. Питер чуть сползает вниз, расставляя ноги шире, и стукается затылком об стену. Аро явно нравится его реакция, он кидает на него хитрый взгляд и, перехватив член покрепче, касается губами головки. Из горла Питера вырывается какой-то жалкий всхлип, он зажмуривается до боли и пытается ухватиться за стену для лучшей опоры побелевшими от напряжения пальцами._

_Аро сжимает его бёдра руками, чувствительно впиваясь короткими ногтями в его плоть, и скользит губами по стволу, не заглатывая пока, просто прихватывая, будто подтаявшее эскимо. Питеру хочется положить руку ему на макушку, не ради контроля над его действиями, а чтобы вплести пальцы в шелковистые на вид волосы. Но вместо этого он кладёт руки ему на плечи, беспомощно цепляясь за ткань его чернильно-чёрного пиджака, и молчаливо косится вниз, давя в себе стоны от переизбытка ощущений как физических, так и визуальных._

_Вампир наконец берёт его член в прохладный рот, скользит на пробу до самого основания и вновь возвращается к головке, пошло причмокивая губами. Питер жмурится до звёзд перед глазами и позволяет себе тихо застонать. Снизу раздаётся удовлетворённый смешок и движение на члене возобновляется. Теперь голова вампира двигается в ритмичном темпе: не слишком быстром, чтобы заставить Питера скоро кончить, но и не слишком медленном, при котором он бы взмолился о большем._

_Идеально._

_Скользкий чуть шершавый язык водит по головке, пересчитывает выступающие вены, когда Аро ненадолго выпускает член изо рта, чтобы потом приняться за дело с ещё большим усердием. И хотя Питер больше не в силах смотреть на него, теряясь в собственном клокочущем возбуждении, он чувствует, что вампир следит за его реакцией на собственные действия. За тем, как его грудь ходит ходуном, а бёдра подрагивают мелкой дрожью. Смотрит с неизменным остекленевшим взглядом красных глаз (вампирам незачем моргать, почему-то вспоминается Питеру) на его искажённое страстью лицо. Любуется тем, как он кусает губы, пытаясь сдерживать стоны, чтобы не пасть ещё ниже, чем уже пал, и тут же проигрывает языку Аро, ощутимо проходящемуся по чувствительной головке. И стонет, стонет, стонет..._

_Внезапно почувствовав щекотное прикосновение к нежной коже на внутренней стороне бёдер, Питер опускает взгляд вниз и понимает, что дело в смоляных прядях, выпавших из-за ушей Аро и теперь мягко болтающихся в такт движения его головы. Зрелище слишком прекрасно, чтобы отвести от него взгляд, и Питер позволяет себе продолжать смотреть._

_Ему кажется, что от усердия на бледном лице Аро проступает румянец, а алые губы становятся ещё сочнее. Желание поцеловать их становится почти невыносимым, но он сдерживает свой порыв, до боли впиваясь пальцами в плечи вампира. Тот недовольно поводит ими, но не сбрасывает рук Питера, лишь кидает кинжальный взгляд вверх, встречаясь с его глазами. Красные омуты, по цвету сравнимые лишь с водой реки Рио Тинто, наполнены тёмным, губительным желанием, отчего пульс Питера ускоряется, зашкаливая до немыслимых пределов._

_Он сильнее подаётся бёдрами вперёд, подставляется под восхитительный рот вампира, едва удерживая за сомкнутыми челюстями стоны постыдного, но такого желанного удовольствия. Аро жадно вбирает его член в себя, отсасывая настолько умело, будто потратил на изучение сего акта всю свою вампирскую жизнь. Плотно обхватывает губами ствол, почти лениво посасывает головку и дразняще скользит по ней языком, заставляя Питера сходить с ума от непередаваемых ощущений._

_В какой-то момент низ живота сводит от подкатывающего оргазма. Он позволяет Аро довести себя до пика и кончает тому на лицо с гортанным стоном. Сперма почти сливается по цвету с бледной кожей, поблескивает на ней мутными разводами. Питер восхищённо выдыхает и ловит себя на мысли, что ничего прекраснее в своей жизни не видел._

В реальности Питер тоже кончил, с остервенением вдалбливаясь в свою ладонь. Его всего колотило от бурного оргазма, грудь тяжело вздымалась, а простыня липла к влажной коже. Он ещё пару раз провёл по члену, извергая последние капли в ладонь, а затем поднёс её к лицу. Взглянул всё ещё несколько расфокусированным взглядом на белёсые подтёки и застонал, от отчаяния ударяя кулаком по матрасу. 

Питеру не верилось, что он действительно сделал это, фантазируя о блядском вампире. Ему хотелось сдохнуть, но сперва убить Аро, чей образ всколыхнул в нём столь неправильные и, откровенно говоря, не поддающиеся объяснению чувства. Питер, конечно, подозревал, что его в какой-то мере можно было назвать бисексуалом, но уж точно не в отношении вампира из клана Вольтури, главенствующего над всеми другими вампирскими, мать его, кланами!

Метафорично побившись головой об стену, Питер ещё раз ударил кулаком по матрасу, только на этот раз левой рукой, в которой до сих пор держал смятую фотографию вампира. Рыкнув, словно дикий зверь, он смял её ещё сильнее, в комок, и отбросил от себя прочь. 

Устало закрыв лицо руками, Питер тут же осознал, что теперь весь измазался в собственной сперме. Карма — та ещё сука. Издав новый полный обречённости стон, он вытерся простынёй и с усердием отличника-заучки принялся стирать из своей памяти этот самый что ни на есть позорнейший эпизод в своей жизни.

И ему прекрасно удавалось не вспоминать о нём до тех пор, пока некий вампир не вытащил его постыдные воспоминания на поверхность.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возвращаемся в таймлайн встречи Аро и Питера в квартире последнего.

Когда Питер понимает, что из-за непрошеных воспоминаний и близости этого проклятого ублюдка начинает возбуждаться, он предпринимает новую тщетную попытку вырваться. Аро вцепляется ему в плечо мёртвой хваткой, удерживая на месте, и для пущего эффекта притискивается к нему ближе, проталкивая колено между его бёдер. От неожиданного трения об полувставший член Питер стонет и тут же закусывает нижнюю губу, кляня свою несдержанность.

— О-о-о, не убегай, — с ехидной улыбочкой тянет Аро, косясь вниз на натянувшиеся плавки Питера, и, вновь установив с ним зрительный контакт, добавляет: — Я с тобой ещё не наигрался. 

Аро прикасается к его разгорячённой от стыда и возбуждения щеке, невесомо проводит прохладной ладонью по шершавой от щетины коже, остужая. Ресницы Питера трепещут, а рот чуть приоткрывается, выпуская тихий выдох из его груди. Вампир посылает ему одобрительный смешок и придвигается ближе, почти касаясь его носа своим. 

— Винсент, — произносит Аро его фамилию таким искушающим голосом, что Питер, к своему ужасу, понимает, что готов сделать для него всё, чего бы он не попросил, — как ты смотришь на то, чтобы стать моим ужином? 

Внутри Питера всё холодеет. Не этого он ожидал, далеко не этого. 

Тем временем рука Аро смещается с его щеки на волосы, сгребает в горсть, оттягивая назад, чтобы открыть лучший доступ к сонной артерии. Питер шипит, пытается вывернуться, отчаянно скребя ногтями по его руке, беспорядочно толкает его то в плечо, то в грудь, но всё без толку. Аро ловко перехватывает обе его руки одной своей и прижимает к его же груди. Затем склоняется к его горлу, и Питер с ужасом замечает, что у того отросли клыки. Он крепко зажмуривается; его сердце бьётся в груди так сильно, что больно дышать. 

Проходит секунда, другая, затем ещё и ещё, но боли в шее всё нет. Вообще ничего нет. Питер с опаской размыкает веки и видит перед собой смеющиеся глаза вампира. 

— Ты серьёзно думал, что я вот так просто тебя съем? — насмешливо выдаёт Аро и отпускает его волосы, почти ласково ероша. — Это совсем невесело, — замечает он. — К тому же, сегодня я уже ел, а переедание, знаешь ли, очень вредно даже для таких, как я.

Питеру хочется забиться в угол и съёжится в комок из-за пережитого ужаса. Он думал, что умрёт! А теперь этот вампир заявляет, что он на ебучей диете?! 

Он отталкивает Аро от себя с непонятно откуда взявшейся у него силой; тот отшатывается на несколько шагов назад с полным изумления лицом. Питер пользуется его секундным замешательством и кидается к позабытому пистолету. В этот раз вампир его не останавливает и ему удаётся подхватить оружие и направить в его сторону. Припоминая совет, данный ему Аро ранее, Питер стреляет сразу же, как только ему удаётся прицелиться.

К его великому сожалению, вампир оказывается слишком ловок и уворачивается от летящего в него кола с присущим ему изяществом. Кол с размаху втыкается в спинку его любимого кресла, пронзая насквозь. Второго выстрела Питеру сделать не удаётся. Аро молниеносно подлетает к нему, хватает за запястье и сжимает в кулаке до треска костей. Питер вскрикивает и роняет пистолет, тот падает на пол и отлетает с металлическим скрежетом к противоположной стене, когда Аро пинает его носком дорогих итальянских туфель.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?! — рычит ему в лицо Аро. От былой хладнокровной насмешливости не осталось ни следа. Смоляные волосы выбились из идеальной укладки, делая его больше похожим на фурию, чем на вампира.

Питер стонет от боли в запястье, его брови сведены в жалобной гримасе. Аро раздражённо закатывает глаза и выпускает его руку из захвата. Питер тут же хватается за повреждённую конечность, баюкает её, прижимая к груди. В его карих глазах стоят слёзы; он смотрит на вампира больше обиженно, чем зло.

Аро нервно заправляет волосы за уши, делает вдох полной грудью (явно драматизма ради, ведь у него нет необходимости в дыхании), прежде чем произнести:

— Я... погорячился.

Питер смаргивает слёзы и бросает на него ошеломлённый взгляд. Это он так пытается извиниться? Вампир? Да ещё и такой аристократ, как Аро Вольтури? 

Думая, что удивляться дальше некуда, Аро подкидывает ему новую пищу для размышлений:

— Но ты сам виноват, что попытался меня убить. При других обстоятельствах я бы не дал тебе даже малейшего шанса спустить курок. 

— Что помешало тебе сделать это сейчас? — спрашивает Питер почти с вызовом. Ему нужно знать ответ на этот вопрос, но Аро молчит, стоически перенося его пытливый взгляд. 

— Неважно, — наконец подаёт голос тот. 

Питер скептически фыркает и, забывшись на мгновение, неудачно двигает рукой. С его губ срывается шипение, переходящее в сдавленный стон сквозь зубы. Запястье горит огнём. Аро заставляет его показать руку и недовольно цыкает от увиденного. Дело дрянь, понимает Питер. 

Аро тянется руками к своей шее, вытаскивает из-под чёрной рубашки цепочку с подвеской. Знак принадлежности к Вольтури. Затем нажимает на середину и из подвески вырывается острое лезвие. Питер удивлён увиденным, ничего не сказать, но ещё больше его ошеломляет то, что Аро режет им своё запястье. Из разреза тут же начинает вытекать густая кровь серебристого оттенка, совершенно не похожая на человеческую. 

— Пей, — приказным тоном говорит Аро, поднося запястье к его губам. 

Кровь медленно струится по его бледной коже переливающимися на свету дорожками и капает на пол уродливыми ртутными кляксами. Питер попеременно смотрит то на разворошённое запястье вампира, то на его лицо, надеясь, что тот удосужится объяснить к чему всё это. 

Аро раздражённо потирает переносицу и всё-таки поясняет:

— Это ускорит твою регенерацию и залечит треснутые кости. 

— Сломанные, — поправляет его Питер, определённо чувствуя, что это не просто какая-то дурацкая трещина, а самый настоящий перелом. 

Аро возводит глаза к потолку, явно готовый разразиться тирадой по поводу бессмысленных пререканий, но тут же сменяет гнев на милость, когда Питер осторожно припадает ртом к его запястью. Он слизывает и всасывает в себя вампирскую кровь, пьёт жадными глотками, чувствуя странный, незнакомый доселе привкус на языке. Через некоторое время Питер отстраняется, его рот весь перепачкан в крови, но вытереть её остатки рукавом ему так и не удаётся. 

Властно положив ладонь ему на шею, Аро притягивает его к себе ближе и впивается в приоткрытый рот, вовлекая в поцелуй. Слизывает с его губ собственную кровь, мягко проходясь по ним языком, и чуть морщится от её вкуса. Ерошит пальцами короткие колкие волоски чуть ниже затылка, посылая по телу Питера приятные мурашки. 

Питер в полнейшем ступоре от столь внезапного поворота событий, его брови взлетают вверх, скрываясь за упавшей на лоб чёлкой. Он стоит, не двигаясь, добрых тридцать секунд, лихорадочно соображая, что ему вообще полагается делать в такой ситуации. Разум твердит, что по-хорошему надо бы оттолкнуть вампира подальше от себя и отплеваться с выражением отвращения на лице, однако его тело, отзывающееся на прикосновения прохладных губ и ласковых пальцев Аро, жаждет совершенно противоположного. Его телу хочется схватить вампира за лацканы пиджака, прижать к себе ещё теснее и ответить на поцелуй со всей страстью и пылом, на которые он только способен. 

Разум эту битву проигрывает.

Питер судорожно вцепляется в пиджак Аро и кусает его за губу в отместку за все нанесённые ему за сегодня увечья. Хотя справедливости ради стоит сказать, что после выпитой вампирской крови, его регенерация действительно ускорилась. Запястье всё ещё неприятно ныло, но уже не пронзало его тело жгучей болью. Насколько он мог судить, порез Аро тоже затянулся и кровь из него больше не текла.

— Не провоцируй меня! — грозно шипит вампир ему в губы, когда Питер вновь жаляще кусает его. Затем вновь сгребает в горсть его каштановые волосы и резко дёргает назад, заставляя прогнуться в спине. 

Питер выше Аро, хоть и не намного, поэтому ему приходится чуть шире расставить ноги и согнуть их в коленях для большей устойчивости. Впрочем, это не сильно помогает, учитывая состояние его конечностей, медленно превращающихся в подобие желе, особенно после того, как вампир принимается выцеловывать его шею. 

Смесь страха и похоти волнующим коктейлем принимается струиться по венам Питера, щекотно пузырится, собираясь горячим шаром в груди, и падает вниз, в сосредоточение его возбуждения. В паху всё отчаянно полыхает и пульсирует, он пытается поддаться бёдрами вперёд, но из-за вынужденной неудобной позы у него выходит лишь слегка мазнуть по ширинке Аро. У того тоже стоит и от этого факта по коже Питера пробегают мурашки. Приятные или от ужаса — он не может решить, давно перестав пытаться понять реакции своего тела на этого вампира. 

Его разум — мутный, будто мыльная вода, голова кружится в карусельном вихре. Сейчас вокруг него не существует ничего, кроме Аро. Его прохладных ладоней, скользящих по спине. Жадных губ, что оставляют засосы на шее и ключицах, которые тут же растворяются под кожей при содействии вампирской крови. Влажного, чуть шершавого языка, проводящего мокрые дорожки по горлу вверх до подбородка, а затем вновь врываясь в его рот.

Властность Аро пробуждает в нём какие-то животные инстинкты, кричащие ему покориться доминирующей силе. И лишь тихий голосок разума, как заведённый, повторяет одно короткое слово — «беги». Бежать Питеру не хочется, даже скорее наоборот — прижаться ещё ближе, чтобы между ними не осталось ни единого свободного миллиметра, и целовать пока хватает воздуха. 

И он не противится своим желаниям. 

Они целуются долго и со вкусом. Питеру кажется, что прошла целая вечность или даже две. Он отрывается от губ Аро только чтобы вздохнуть и вновь приникает к ним, как измученный жаждой пустынный странник припадает к источнику воды. Питер не понимает, что с ним творится, но ему мало, так мало одних поцелуев. Ему хочется большего, но чего именно он никак не может нащупать. Мысли в голове вязкие, словно мёд, налипают на стенки черепа желтоватым налётом, а разум всё продолжает биться в агонии, крича, что всё происходящее неправильно и ему стоит уносить ноги пока ещё не стало слишком поздно. 

В какой-то момент Аро кладёт свои ладони поверх его кулаков, судорожно сжатых на лацканах пиджака, мягко размыкает их и убирает его руки подальше от себя. Следом резко обрывается и их поцелуй, что заставляет Питера мгновенно распахнуть глаза и взглянуть на отодвинувшегося от него на пару шагов Аро мутным взглядом. В отличии от самого Питера, чья голая грудь под распахнутым халатом тяжело вздымается, покуда он жадными глотками вдыхает в себя воздух, — Аро совершенно спокоен. Если бы не его блестящие от их общей слюны губы и слегка растрёпанный вид, Питер мог бы даже решить, что всё произошедшее между ними было не более чем галлюцинацией, созданной его собственным нетрезвым мозгом. 

Питер уже был готов убедить себя, что так оно и есть, лишь бы хоть чем-то оправдать свои неподдающиеся логике действия, как вдруг Аро одаривает его странной, немного зловещей улыбкой. Он смотрит на него с предвкушением, будто скоро должно произойти что-то до жути интересное, и у Питера появляется нехорошее предчувствие, что в предстоящем событии акцент делается именно на «до жути». 

Он предпринимает неловкую попытку сбросить напряжение, поселившееся в груди, поэтому говорит первое, что приходит ему на ум:

— Что ж, это было... — Питер пытается подобрать подходящее слово. На языке вертится «охуенно», но он выдаёт лишь: — Занятно. 

— Безусловно, — соглашается с ним вампир, облизываясь, и добавляет с хитрецой: — И это может стать ещё более занятным. 

Питер вопросительно приподнимает брови. Он понял намёк, но всё же надеется, что Аро имел ввиду нечто иное. Да, ещё минуту назад он был готов отдаться ему, лишь бы тот не переставал целовать его так волнующе, что внутри всё сводило сладкой судорогой, но что было, то прошло. Его затуманенный разум слегка развеялся, и теперь он с уверенностью мог сказать, что то безумие, которое произошло между ними, было ошибкой. Они оба попали под влияние момента и не более того. 

— Ты же не ждёшь, что я пересплю с тобой? — всё-таки спрашивает Питер, не выдерживая неясности его пространного высказывания. 

— Скорее рассчитываю на это, — нахально отзывается Аро. В его алых глазах беснуются озорные чертенята.

— Можешь «рассчитывать» сколько влезет, этого не будет, — хмыкает Питер, надеясь, что его слова звучат достаточно убедительно при его отчаянно растрёпанном виде. 

Он едва одет, волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, губы опухли и саднят (спасибо крови Аро, что не кровоточат), а в глазах всё ещё заметен тот самый блядский блеск, который в купе с его развязной походкой от бедра всегда вызывал в мужчинах-натуралах сомнения в собственной ориентации. 

— А вот я в этом не уверен, — отвечает вампир, и Питеру чудится в его словах какой-то иной подтекст помимо «я не собираюсь тебя отпускать». 

И тут же, словно в подтверждение его подозрений, Питер чувствует, как его тело обдаёт не пойми откуда взявшимся жаром, словно раскалённый песок приливной волной. Становится трудно дышать. Он хватается за грудь, ловя ртом воздух, будто выброшенная на берег рыба. 

— Что... что ты со мной сделал? — хрипит Питер, едва находя в себе силы задать этот вопрос. 

— Всего лишь маленький побочный эффект вампирской крови, — усмехается Аро. — Для человеческих существ она как афродизиак. 

Теперь всё встаёт на свои места. Он не поехал крышей, захотев вампира, его всего-навсего отравили. 

— Сволочь! — рычит Питер и со стоном рушится на пол, отбивая голые колени о твёрдую деревянную поверхность. Внутри всё горит адским пламенем, даже воздух вокруг него кажется раскалённым. Он упирается ладонями в пол, борясь с желанием сжаться до позы эмбриона, и тяжело, сипло дышит. 

— Буду ещё большей сволочью, если не помогу тебе, — говорит Аро и вновь приближается к нему, стуча по паркету каблуками своих отполированных до блеска туфель. 

Питер с первого взгляда распознал, что вампир хоть и не гнался за модными трендами, но вкус в одежде и обуви имел отменный. Только вот в данный момент ему абсолютно плевать на то, насколько охуенно выглядит Аро в своём строгом чёрном костюме, такого же цвета рубашке и красном галстуке. Всё, чего ему хочется — это вцепиться ему в штанину и умолять прекратить эту муку. Его тело пылает огнём, завязываясь внутри тугими узлами, а пульсация в паху настолько мощная, что вызывает сильнейшее желание сунуть руку в трусы и позорно отдрочить прямо на глазах вампира. 

Облизывая пересохшие от частого дыхания губы, он поднимает взгляд на приблизившегося Аро. Тот протягивает к нему свои руки, и Питер гаркает с нотками истерики в голосе:

— Не трогай меня! 

Его протесты волнуют Аро в последнюю очередь. Он поднимает его с пола и уже через мгновение толкает спиной на кровать в его спальне. Питер охает от неожиданности, приземлившись на мягкую поверхность. Ему сильно повезло, что кровь Аро наравне с запястьем залечила и проступившие на коже синяки из-за неудачных столкновений со стеной и совсем не сексуальным удушением, иначе боль была бы неимоверной.

Придя в себя, Питер инстинктивно пытается отползти в другой конец кровати, но тут же оказывается схвачен за лодыжку и притянут обратно к краю. Аро усаживается ему на бёдра и весомо давит на плечи, чтобы он перестал брыкаться, а затем рявкает так грозно, что сердце Питера пропускает удар:

— Прекрати! Ты сделаешь себе только хуже!

— Ты собираешься меня изнасиловать, куда ещё хуже?! — кричит Питер в ответ, не прекращая отчаянных попыток вырваться.

— Моя кровь выжжет тебя изнутри, если я не помогу тебе снять напряжение. Как тебе такое «хуже»? — с серьёзным лицом произносит Аро. 

Питер наконец прекращает брыкаться, обмякая в его руках. Аро облегчённо выдыхает и отпускает его плечи, оголённые из-за сползшего в пылу борьбы халата. Отпечатки его ладоней на загорелой коже проявляются белыми следами, становящимися красными уже через секунду. Вампирская кровь исчерпала свой лимит на исцеление. 

— Яд... — шепчет Питер поражённо. Его глаза смотрят сквозь Аро в пустоту. — Я выпил яд... 

— Ты не превратишься в вампира, если беспокоишься об этом. Просто умрёшь, — пожимает плечами Аро, будто это было сущим пустяком. 

Питер нервно усмехается уголком рта. 

— Умру... — повторяет он едва слышно и тут же взвивается: — Точно! Я лучше сдохну, чем позволю тебе меня трахнуть, вампирское отродье! 

Аро закатывает глаза, раздражённый его максимализмом, и это становится для Питера последней каплей. 

— Ненавижу вас всех, проклятые твари! Считаете себя верхом пищевой цепочки, а на деле вы просто бездушные эгоцентричные монстры, которым абсолютно поебать на всех остальных! А ты, — шипит Питер, подобно змее, — худший из своего вида! Ты пришёл убить меня, так какого хуя ты сейчас творишь, ебучий кровопийца?!

Питер ещё долго и со вкусом материт Аро и его сородичей, выплёскивая из себя всю желчь, что копилась в нём со времён убийства его родителей. Ему было плевать на то, как это может отразиться на нём, ведь хуже с ним уже ничего не могло произойти.

— Если ты действительно так сильно хочешь умереть, то — пожалуйста, я мешать не стану, — с серьёзным видом говорит Аро, выслушав его тираду от начала до конца с абсолютно каменным лицом. Затем он слезает с Питера, садится на край кровати к нему спиной и бросает через плечо: — Только хочу предупредить, если ты изберёшь этот путь, то в течение следующих нескольких часов твои органы начнут отказывать один за другим, пока ты в конечном счёте не отойдёшь в мир иной. 

Питер леденеет от услышанного. Да, он сказал, что лучше сдохнет, чем переспит с вампиром, но теперь, получив более подробное описание того, что с ним произойдёт, он понимает, что умирать столь мучительной смертью ему совершенно не хочется. 

— А если я..? — осторожно начинает он с вопросительной интонацией. 

Ему кажется, что после всего сказанного им ранее вампир просто пошлёт его вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, но несмотря на это Аро уточняет:

— Ублажишь себя рукой? — Слух Питера режет это устаревшее наименование старой-доброй «дрочки». — Не сработает. Для вывода яда нужно куда большее, чем просто кончить. 

Питер вопросительно уставляется на него. 

— Слить наши телесные жидкости, — объясняет Аро таким тоном, будто это была самая банальная вещь на свете, которую каждый должен знать. 

Питер с минуту переваривает услышанное, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Затем медленно прикрывает глаза, смиряясь со своей дальнейшей судьбой, и на выдохе произносит: «Делай, что нужно».


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Взгляд на происходящие события со стороны Аро.

Аро даже помыслить не мог, чем именно для него обернётся такая простая на первый взгляд задача, как убийство смертного. Вот если бы Элис Каллен присоединилась к Вольтури и предсказала грядущие события, то он бы ещё раз десять обдумал стоит ли ему вообще соваться в логово охотника на вампиров. 

Питер Винсент не был опасен для него в физическом плане, упаси Создатель! Не многие из вампиров могли посоперничать с ним в силе и ловкости, и всё же зачастую Аро предпочитал дракам интеллектуальные игры, оставляя грязную работу на подчинённых. Убийство охотника он тоже сперва хотел делегировать Джейн или Феликсу, которым было бы только в радость замучить того до смерти, но, разузнав про того подробнее, он передумал. 

В тот миг Аро ещё не подозревал, что этот смертный обладал даром куда страшнее банальной физической мощи — способностью заинтересовать. 

Информации, полученной из воспоминаний шпиона, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы в полной мере оценить уровень опасности, которую мог представлять из себя охотник, поэтому Аро пришлось провести собственное расследование. И то, что ему открылось, не могло его не увлечь. Питер Винсент явно не скрывался, будучи знаменитым на весь мир иллюзионистом и специалистом по оккультизму (и как только они упустили его из виду?), но при этом у него хватило духу заслать шпиона в один из величайших вампирских кланов, зная обо всех рисках, что могли его ожидать.

Аро не мог отдать такого занятного человечка на растерзание кому-либо из Вольтури, а посему решил отправиться на роковое рандеву в одиночку. Естественно, клану пришлось не по нраву, когда он сообщил о принятом им решении, ведь он был не просто рядовым вампиром, а одним из их лидеров и мозговым центром. Однако Аро сразу дал понять всем недовольным, что каждый ослушавшийся его воли будет обезглавлен и предан огню им самолично, тем самым подавив надвигающийся бунт в зародыше.

По вине Кайюса, пожелавшего послать охотнику посылку с сюрпризом, эффект неожиданности от его появления был слегка подпорчен, а если бы Аро не решил выждать неделю, чтобы посмотреть сбежит Питер или станет храбриться до самого конца, то его бы и вовсе не возникло. Впрочем, тот результат, которого ему всё же удалось добиться своим визитом, стоил того, чтобы вытерпеть гнусное хихиканье его партнёра по управлению кланом, покуда тот укладывал в коробку оторванную голову несостоявшегося шпиона.

Охотник до чёртиков испугался, когда он возник у него за спиной, рухнул на пол и пополз от него прочь. Аро едва смог сдержаться, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Вот тебе и храбрец! Он даже успел почувствовать лёгкий привкус разочарования, что снова ошибся в своих предположениях, но затем Питер направил на него противовампирское оружие, и в его груди что-то сладостно кольнуло. Подобное чувство он испытал лишь раз, когда его силы не подействовали на юную Беллу.

Несмотря на необъяснимое чувство, расползающееся внутри него, будто нефтяное пятно по поверхности воды, Аро всё ещё был преисполнен решимостью убить охотника. Сперва он, конечно, собирался чуток поразвлечься за его счёт, но потом обязательно бы убил. И только узрев прошлое Питера, он позволил себе отложить его убийство на неопределённый срок. 

Аро была чужда эмпатия в отношении смертных, потому что все они были для него не более, чем закуской, поэтому его не растрогали ни потеря Питером родителей в нежном возрасте, ни тяжёлая жизнь в сиротском приюте до 13 лет, ни бесконечная череда побегов от приёмных родителей, которые пытались выбить из него всю дурь про существование вампиров. 

Не особо поразило его и убийство Джерри Дэндриджа. Аро на дух не выносил этого смазливого кретина, кичащегося своими подвигами с таким высокомерным видом, будто удерживать в неволе человеческих существ и доить из них кровь было великим достижением. К тому же, большую часть работы по его уничтожению проделал некий мальчишка, Чарли Брюстер. Тоже довольно занятный персонаж, посещение которого Аро добавил в свой список дел на будущее.

Единственное, что действительно заставило Аро обуздать свою тягу к убийству, это осознание того, насколько они с Питером похожи. Неутолимая жажда покорить весь мир, заставить его подчиниться своей воле, чтобы контролировать каждое, даже самое незначительное событие, лишь бы оно не смогло повлиять на его жизнь — всё это было до боли знакомо Аро. Из-за страха потерять контроль над окружающим его миром, ему однажды пришлось убить собственную сестру, Дидим, которую он любил так сильно, что не выразить словами.

Дидим и Маркус, ещё один партнёр Аро по руководству кланом, были обоюдно влюблены друг в друга и хотели покинуть клан, чтобы зажить свободной жизнью вдали от бесконечных запретов Вольтури. Только вот потеря Маркуса и его дара могли сильно пошатнуть клан, чего Аро никак не мог позволить. Он знал, что его сестра — не меньшая упрямица, чем он сам, и что она никогда не отступится от Маркуса и будет биться за него до самого конца, поэтому Аро сделал вид, что благословляет их союз, а затем убил Дидим. После этого он приказал одной из своих преданных подчинённых, Челси, внушить Маркусу преданность их клану, что в дальнейшем повлекло за собой апатичность его некогда жизнерадостного друга. 

Несмотря ни на что Аро не жалел о содеянном, ведь его поступок не дал Вольтури развалиться и кануть в небытие. И если бы перед ним вновь встал выбор между дорогими ему людьми и кланом, он бы выбрал клан. И выбирал бы его снова и снова, даже если бы это стоило ему всего счастья в мире. Он знал это наверняка, потому что Дидим всегда была единственным лучом солнца, что озарял его мрачный мир, и он до сих пор отчаянно скучал по ней.

Для Аро стало сюрпризом насколько они с Питером похожи и всё же кое-что поразило его ещё сильнее. Охотник испытывал к нему плотские желания. Он трясся, как лист на ветру, когда Аро находился к нему близко, отчаянно краснел и испускал такое плотное облако из смеси возбуждения и страха, что ему с трудом удавалось сдерживать свои вампирские инстинкты, чтобы не наброситься на него. 

Один раз Аро почти не сдержался, заставил охотника запрокинуть голову, чтобы было проще впиться отросшими в миг клыками в нежную кожу и вкусить солоноватую кровь, источающую столь манящий аромат. Ему стоило немалых усилий, чтобы свести всё к шутке, запутывая и без того сконфуженного донельзя смертного ещё сильнее. 

Аро хотел поиграть с ним подольше, подразнить, но когда охотник выстрелил в него — ему стало не до игр. Внезапный прилив злости заставил его покалечить Питера, чтобы тот больше не смел поднимать на него свою руку, и он был готов причинить ему ещё большую боль, чтобы тот корчился на полу в агонии. Только вот жалобный взгляд карих глаз со стоящими в них слезами и мокрыми ресницами не позволил ему этого сделать, удивительнейшим образом заставив смягчиться. 

Он не знал, было ли это сочувствием с его стороны или же ему просто было противно видеть, как человек, в котором он узрел своё отражение, скулит, как побитая собака, однако именно это привело его к довольно неординарному решению, как убить сразу двух зайцев: заставить охотника перестать выглядеть жалко и, одновременно с этим, сделать его более покладистым. Аро не отрицал, что его непокорность будоражила кровь, заставляя её бежать по телу резвыми ручейками, тем не менее было бы в разы лучше, если бы Питер перестал пытаться его убить.

Аро решил напоить его своей кровью, которую охотник поначалу ни в какую не желал пить. Человеческая черта ставить всё под сомнение и требовать объяснений импонировала ему и в то же время он считал её донельзя раздражающей. В конечном итоге ему удалось убедить Питера, что это для его собственного блага, и тот присосался к его запястью не хуже тех пиявок, которыми лекарь пытался вылечить простуду самого Аро, когда тот всё ещё был одним из смертных. 

Когда Питер оторвался от его запястья, перед ним предстало зрелище его окровавленного рта. Это выглядело настолько же неряшливо, как если бы тот перепачкался во время ужина подливой к кролику, и в то же время до такой степени возбуждающе, что в мозгу Аро что-то мгновенно переклинило. Он набросился на Питера с таким пылом, которого сам от себя не ожидал. Поцеловал яростно и глубоко, чтобы показать насколько сильно он сражён им. 

Поначалу мужчина в его руках был как каменный, но спустя некоторое время стал податливым как размоченная в воде глина. Питер крепко ухватился за него, прижался ближе и ответил на поцелуй. Пару раз цапнул его за губу зубами, явно в отместку за то, как грубо с ним обращался вампир до этого. И даже если тот не собирался намеренно провоцировать его своими действиями, для Аро это стало последней каплей.

Ласки стали откровеннее и грубее, Питер плавился под его руками и губами, неразборчиво выстанывал что-то сквозь приоткрытый рот, когда Аро присасывался к его шее и ключицам, прогибался в пояснице, дабы прижаться теснее, потереться об него пылающим пахом. Приторный, удушающий запах возбуждения, исходящий от смертного, вкус его кожи, чуть солоноватый от пота, бешеный пульс, который Аро чувствовал под своими губами — всё это быстро могло быстро превратиться из сексуальной игры в кровавую баню, поэтому он отступил. 

Оторвался от губ охотника, уловив разочарованный вздох, вырвавшийся у того помимо воли, поймал расфокусированный взгляд, с плескавшимся в коньячно-карих глазах непониманием. По вине этих прекрасных глаз Аро незамедлительно захотелось наплевать на всё на свете и вновь слиться в поцелуе с этим невозможным существом, делавшим его таким слабым. И он бы так и поступил, если бы не внезапное озарение, осветившее его затуманенный страстью разум. Его кровь с минуты на минуту должна была проявить свои истинные свойства.

Вскоре так и произошло. 

Тело охотника объяло адским пламенем (фигурально выражаясь, конечно), он рухнул на пол, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за грудь. Царапал короткими ногтями пол, морщась от боли, когда те проскальзывали по скользким половицам и резко впивались в мягкую плоть его ладоней. Голос Питера звучал хрипло, надрывно, пока он проклинал его за отравление, а лицо покраснело и исказилось до неузнаваемости. 

Наблюдать за мучениями смертного оказалось вовсе не весело. Аро быстро сориентировался, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы Питеру стало легче, но тот всё продолжал упираться. Ему пришлось пренебречь его желаниями, не понаслышке зная, что если он не предпримет никаких действий, то тому будет становиться только хуже. Сгребя охотника в охапку, Аро быстро переместился в ту комнату, которую посчитал за его спальню, и довольно грубо скинул свою ношу на кровать.

Если у него и имелись какие-то ожидания, что от его крови Питер станет покладистым, то в сей момент он осознал, что тот без боя не сдастся. Даже в его нынешнем состоянии охотник пытался бежать, и Аро пришлось оседлать его, чего при других обстоятельствах он бы себе не позволил. Неприличествовало высокопоставленному вампиру вести себя подобным образом. Но подействовали ли его действия на смертного так, как он того ожидал? Ничего подобного! Питер лишь сильнее распалился и принялся вещать благим матом, как безгранично сильно он ненавидит вампиров в целом и Аро — в частности. У последнего уши вяли от многоэтажных конструкций и изощрённых выражений, которые Питер, казалось, выдумывал прямо на ходу. 

Но в конечном итоге даже такой строптивый человек, как Питер Винсент, сдался. Принял свою судьбу с обречённой покорностью, при этом демонстрируя всем своим видом, что это не было его выбором и что он ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирается получать удовольствия от того, что должно между ними произойти. Он упрямо продолжал стоять на своём, уверенный в том, что их недавний поцелуй произошёл исключительно по вине вампирской крови, что Аро находил до неприличия уморительным. Если вспомнить какими полными жажды глазами Питер смотрел на него задолго до того, как был опоён, то его отговорки звучали весьма и весьма жалко. 

Помимо негативного настроя, портящего всю атмосферу, прямое, как палка, напряжённое тело Питера также не пробуждало в Аро страсти, хотя он, честное слово, оценил его вид а-ля «непорочная дева в первую брачную ночь отдаёт себя в руки новоиспечённого мужа». Вся ситуация отдавала дурным запашком романов 19 века, которые Аро временами почитывал, когда в библиотеке заканчивалась приличная литература, и это его совершенно не радовало. Хотелось, чтобы охотник вновь распалил в нём тот огонь, который подбил его на первый поцелуй.

И будто услышав то, о чём он размышлял, Питер внезапно подаёт голос. Его слова оказываются сдобрены доброй порцией показной бравады, за которой тот частенько прятался, когда события выходили из-под его контроля.

— Ты так и будешь просто пялиться на меня пока я не сдохну? — спрашивает он. Аро выныривает из своих мыслей и обращает на него свой внимательный взгляд. Питер крупно вздрагивает и тяжело сглатывает. В тишине спальни звук получается таким громким, что тот заливается смущённым румянцем. 

— Твоя смерть мне не выгодна, — заверяет его Аро с улыбкой и протягивает руку к его пылающему лицу. 

Очерчивает большим пальцем острую скулу и тонкие губы, затем склоняется ниже и ловит своим ртом его удивлённый вздох. Аро целует его нежно, тягуче, попеременно прихватывая то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу, не пуская в ход язык. Охотник на поцелуй не отвечает, лишь покрепче вцепляется руками в простыню в районе своих бёдер. Аро его упрямство отчего-то даже умиляет. 

Вскоре он отрывается ото рта Питера и немного злорадно упивается разочарованной гримасой, невольно возникшей у того на лице. Аро знает, как сильно охотнику хочется большего по вине вампирской крови и губительного влечения, которое тот испытывает к нему, хоть и отказывается признаться в этом даже самому себе. 

И Аро готов дать ему всё, чего тот так желает. 

Он развязывает свой галстук, позволяя тому упасть на пол, и разувается — негоже залезать на кровать в обуви. Чёрные туфли с глухим стуком приземляются на пол, и Аро подмечает, как вздрагивает смертный при этом звуке. Бедное, бедное пугливое создание. После этого он перекатывается ближе к Питеру, жмурящемуся так сильно, будто тот находился посреди просмотра какого-то жуткого ужастика, кладёт ладонь поверх его тяжело вздымающейся груди — единственного показателя его нынешнего состояния, — изучающе оглаживает её, зарываясь в тёмную поросль волосков. Контраст температур их тел поражает, смертный под ним лихорадочно горячий. К нему хочется прикасаться, поглотить его тепло, чтобы хоть на мгновение ощутить каково это снова быть по-настоящему живым. 

Когда он смещает свою ладонь и задевает один из сосков, Питер дёргается и закусывает губу. «Интересно», — проносится в голове Аро. Он вновь проводит по соску подушечкой большого пальца, но теперь уже с б **о** льшим нажимом. Питер чуть запрокидывает голову назад, а его лицо сморщивается от удовольствия: брови взлетают вверх, отчего его лоб покрывается бороздами морщин. Это было маленькой, но победой, однако кое-чего Аро по-прежнему не доставало — стонов, которые ему так понравилось слушать и ловить губами.

Аро предпринимает новую попытку добиться от Питера большей реакции на свои действия. Оглаживает оба соска разом, чуть оттягивает, щипая, но тот упрямо кусает губы и молчит, а чуть погодя и вовсе хватает его за оба запястья, не давая его рукам прикасаться к своему телу.

— Не надо, — коротко кидает Питер и поясняет, как только натыкается на непонимание во взгляде Аро: — Мы **не** занимаемся любовью, так что не нужно всех этих прелюдий. 

Глаза Аро сужаются в щёлки, он выпячивает нижнюю челюсть вперёд и крепко сжимает зубы, чувствуя жгучий прилив злости. Да как этот смертный смеет указывать, что ему можно делать, а что нельзя! 

— Перевернись, — властно приказывает Аро, и Питер в кои-то веки выполняет его указ без своих обычных пререканий. Сперва неловко поворачивается на бок, а затем ложится на живот. Чуть ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затихает, утыкаясь горящим со стыда лицом в согнутые в локтях руки. 

Наплевав на запрет прелюдии, Аро дотрагивается до спины охотника, прикрытой скользкой шёлковой тканью тёмно-пурпурного халата, проводит вниз по позвоночнику, касается ягодиц и чуть задерживается на них, любовно оглаживая. Питер вздрагивает и заметно напрягается. Аро задирает на нём халат до самой шеи, вновь касается его спины, но на этот раз проводит по голой коже. Лихорадочно горячая и нежная, она вызывает в нём желание исследовать её руками и губами. Поцеловать каждую родинку и веснушку, рассыпанные по коже, словно звёзды на небосводе. Проследить путь языком вниз до кромки белья, приспустить его, сжать ладонями упругую плоть, раскрыть все самые потаённые и интимные места Питера, которые тот никому прежде не открывал. 

И он поддаётся своим желаниям.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В данной главе имеются упоминания Джинджер, бывшей девушки Питера, и Сульпиции, жены Аро. Сразу хочу сказать, что это вольная интерпретация их отношений, вызванная по большей части моими хэдканонами. Глава далась мне очень нелегко и вышла длиннее предыдущих, поэтому очень рассчитываю на ваши положительные отзывы поддержки ради, чтоб моя Муза хоть немного порадовалась. :)

Кожа Питера была слишком чувствительной. Каждое прикосновение вампира ощущалось слишком остро, будто тот касался сразу оголённых нервов. Грудь жгло изнутри и дышалось как-то по-особенному тяжело. Тело было неподъёмным и вялым, а ноги слабыми, как у новорождённого оленёнка. «Бэмби, ебать!» — со злой иронией думалось Питеру. Он не смог бы сбежать в таком состоянии, даже если бы Аро ему позволил. Нехилый стояк в трусах побегу тоже не способствовал. Тёмно-синяя ткань была недвусмысленно натянута и по ней расплывалось мокрое пятно от выступившей смазки. Питер не столько ощущал мерзкое липкое чувство на физическом уровне, сколько на духовном. Было до тошноты противно от самого себя, что вампиру удалось довести его до такого жалкого состояния, и ведь тот ещё толком ничего не сделал: чуток полапал, да обслюнявил, — а он уже был готов кончить, стоило только пару раз провести рукой по члену. 

Хотелось выть от безысходности. Иррациональное желание поддаться на ладони и губы вампира, чтобы прочувствовать всё ещё сильнее и ярче, сводило его с ума. Он едва находил в себе силы, чтобы противостоять этой безумной по своей силе тяге, чтобы не возненавидеть себя окончательно. Кого ему стоило ненавидеть на самом деле, так это Аро. Это он заставил его поверить, что кровь поможет ему исцелиться, а затем просто-напросто опоил его смертельным ядом. 

Питер корил себя за наивность и беспечность, которые столько раз портили ему жизнь, что не сосчитать. Именно он позволил вампиру, притворившемуся курьером с ebay, войти в его дом, хотя на дворе был поздний вечер. Это из-за него погибла Джинджер… Да, временами они с ней не ладили, давали друг другу нелицеприятные прозвища вроде «скорострел» и «ленивая корова», посылали друг друга на хуй при любой удачной возможности. Но несмотря на всё это Питер испытывал к ней нечто, что вполне мог бы назвать любовью. Быть может, однажды они бы даже поженились (прилично надравшись) в одной из часовен Лас-Вегаса, которые предоставляли в священники пиздецки неубедительных двойников Элвиса.

Думать о том, как могла сложиться его жизнь с Джинджер в сравнении с тем, что происходило сейчас в его спальне, было особенно хуёво. И всё же, как ни странно, то, что вытворял с его телом вампир было не столь ужасно, как Питер того ожидал. Да, ему было противно, но больше морально, чем физически, так как его тело отзывалось на прикосновения приятной дрожью, а член всё сильнее истекал смазкой. На основании того, что ему было известно о вампирах, Питер никогда бы не предположил, что Аро будет с ним настолько нежен. Он скорее ожидал от него животной страсти, что вампир прижмёт его к кровати всем своим весом, сорвёт жалкие клочки одежды и отдерёт насухую, как распоследнюю шлюху, пока он будет корчиться в агонии невыносимых мук и орать до сорванного голоса. 

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Аро старательно контролировал свою дикую вампирскую суть. Ласкал его руками и губами, выцеловывал, казалось, каждый сантиметр его спины. Проводил языком по позвоночнику, уделяя каждому позвонку особое внимание. Оставлял жалящие засосы на плечах и лопатках. Ловил ладонями мурашки, когда его пальцы, едва касаясь кожи, щекотно проходились по бокам, пересчитывая рёбра. Едва ощутимо обдавал его шею дыханием, удивляя тем самым Питера. Зачем вампиру дышать? Вслед за этим игриво прикусывал загривок и повторял тот же цикл, оставляя после себя беспорядочную череду из саднящих багровеющих засосов.

Питер всё сильнее запутывался, не зная, как ему реагировать на происходящее. Оттолкнуть вампира он не мог, ведь тогда Аро точно забьёт на его спасение, а в отношении словесного «мы не занимаемся любовью, заканчивай с прелюдиями» тот уже обозначил свою позицию. Оставалось только терпеть пока вампиру это не наскучит, и он не примется за него всерьёз (чего Питер, если честно, до сих пор отчаянно страшился). Однако терпение было далеко не главным из его талантов, особенно в тех условиях, в которых он сейчас находился.

Пламя в теле Питера всё продолжало разгораться. Боли пока не было, но и приятного от него тоже было мало. Вернее, слишком много. Он вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения Аро к разгорячённой коже, скулил сквозь сжатые зубы, льнул всем своим телом к постели и незаметно (как он надеялся) потирался пахом о простыню. Смертоносно-возбуждающий коктейль, несущийся по его венам и мутящий разум, мешал ему сосредотачиваться на мыслях. Он плавился и плыл от незатейливых ласк Аро, томно выдыхал, забываясь на мгновение, и тут же снова напрягался, кусал нижнюю губу, чтобы из его рта не вырывались столь отвратительные звуки. 

Питеру казалось, что ещё немного и он окончательно потеряется в этих ощущениях, совершенно утратив над собой контроль. Нужно было что-то с этим делать, пока он ещё владел собой.

— Ты не мог бы... — шепчет Питер едва слышно. Аро отрывается от своего увлекательного занятия — подсчёта его рёбер языком — и смотрит на его раскрасневшийся профиль, с полной готовностью внимать его словам. — Ты не мог бы поторопиться? Я тут вообще-то умираю, если ты уже забыл. 

Самодовольная улыбка озаряет лицо Аро. Он согласно кивает, тем самым сообщая, что готов пойти дальше. Затем встаёт с кровати и принимается методично раздеваться, снимая с себя один предмет одежды за другим. Питер искоса следит за ним, жадно скользя взглядом по открывающимся участкам бледной кожи. Во рту всё разом пересыхает, он облизывает губы сухим языком, что совершенно не помогает их смочить. Выравнять сиплое на грани удушья дыхание тоже не выходит. Воздух, попадающий в лёгкие — тяжёлый и влажный, словно намокший хлопок, — забивает бронхи, затрудняя приток кислорода ещё сильнее. 

Внезапно по телу прокатывается неприятный спазм. Питер жмурится и не раскрывает глаз до тех пор, пока не слышит шорох складываемой одежды. Он бы посмеялся над педантичностью Аро, который укладывал одежду на кресло в единую аккуратную стопку, разглаживая каждую складку, только вот рот будто склеился от вязкой слюны. Он тяжело сглатывает, чувствуя, как из-за сухости в горле его кадык болезненно движется под тонкой кожей. Питер находил это крайне неприятным, но сходить глотнуть водички или (что звучало ещё нереалистичней) попросить вампира принести ему попить он не мог.

Вернувшись из своих мыслей обратно в реальность Питер наконец замечает, что на Аро остались лишь трусы, чёрные боксеры, удивительно обычные для такой неординарной личности. Он окидывает его теперь уже почти полностью обнажённое тело изучающим взглядом и приходит к неутешительному выводу, что находит его весьма привлекательным. Вампир отлично сложен, в нём чувствуется мощь, неподвластная обычному человеку, а ещё от него веет опасностью, от которой внутренности Питера совершают невероятные кульбиты, тянущие на все десять из десяти. 

Хоть внешне Питер оставался довольно спокоен, но ему не давала покоя мысль, что случится после того, как Аро вернётся обратно к нему. Вдруг все эти ухищрения с сексом не подействуют, и его жертва окажется абсолютно напрасна? Ведь вполне может статься, что у него иммунитет к вампирскому семени, и оно не сумеет повлиять на смертельный исход, до которого пульс отсчитывал оставшееся время. При таком раскладе он попросту умрёт от отказавших органов, которые уже как-то нехорошо давали о себе знать. Или если не это, то в какой-то момент Аро всё же может потерять над собой контроль и раздерёт ему глотку в клочья своими клыками, упиваясь тошнотворным бульканьем крови в его трахее. 

Что угодно могло произойти, и эта неизвестность пугала Питера до безумия.

***

Аро размышлял примерно о том же. Хватит ли ему выдержки перебороть вампирские инстинкты, когда он будет слишком занят, чтобы себя контролировать? Сможет ли он удержаться от соблазна отведать крови Питера? Да и вообще, удастся ли ему сдерживать свою силу или он случайно сломает смертного пополам, на секунду забывшись? 

Он мог бы не спать с ним, оставить Питера самому разбираться с последствиями своей доверчивости и просто уйти, но не мог. Не потому что Аро было его жаль, упаси Создатель, а потому что он не хотел, чтобы тот поймал его на лжи. Кровь вампиров действительно обладала свойством афродизиака, но могла ли она убить? Определённо, нет, если только не была введена напрямую в кровеносную систему. Однако в таком случае она не просто убивала, а превращала в бессмертного. В вампира.

Обращать охотника Аро не собирался, он лишь хотел заставить того перестать бранить его по чём зря, когда ложный факт о вампирской крови сорвался с его губ. Враньё разрасталось снежным комом, обзаводясь новыми деталями, становилось всё более убедительным. До такой степени, что Питер, несмотря на свою тираду «я лучше сдохну, чем позволю тебе меня трахнуть», дал вынужденное согласие на соитие. Если бы в Аро всё ещё присутствовали хоть крупицы совести и благородства, он бы рассказал охотнику правду прямо сейчас, но все эти качества, присущие смертным, уже давно покинули его. Он бы не построил свою империю, считаясь с желаниями других и слушая, что нашёптывает ему совесть. 

Аро в самом деле даже не планировал совращать Питера, но любопытство взяло над ним верх. Ведь когда ещё ему выпадет такой превосходный шанс испробовать, каково это заниматься сексом с человеком, будучи вампиром? Всё дело было в том, что мире Аро были довольно строгие правила насчёт связей (особенно половых) между вампирами и смертными. Конечно, всегда имелись исключения из правил, как, например, в случае юной Беллы, которую младший Каллен обещал обратить сразу же после женитьбы. 

Ох, эти двое были той ещё головной болью. Клан вовсю роптал, когда Аро отпустил их, увидев в разуме Элис видение, где Эдвард и Белла, обращённая в вампира, бежали по лесу. Картина была очень романтичной, а Аро любил романтику и счастливые концовки, о чём ни раз заявлял тем, кто был готов его слушать. Маркус его в этом деле поддерживал, Кайус же напротив презрительно кривил губы и фыркал. Его жена, Афинодора, уже давно была заперта в башне вместе с женой самого Аро, Сульпицией, и именно поэтому он находил все увещевания своего партнёра по управлению кланом до отвращения лицемерными.

Аро себя лицемером не считал, но никогда и не утверждал, что его брак был счастливым. Вне всяких сомнений, Сульпиция была прекрасна и умна, но слишком амбициозна, что могло привести к его свержению. А если бы она узнала о том, что именно он был повинен в смерти Дидим, её некогда лучшей подруги, то ему точно было бы не избежать казни. Сперва она, конечно, переняла бы у Аро его дар, ведь он был слишком полезен для Вольтури, а потом несомненно приказала бы его обезглавить и кинуть труп в костёр, который бы самолично развела. 

Нет, Аро не мог позволить ей расхаживать на свободе, по крайней мере без сопровождения охраны. Афинодора же сама избрала свою судьбу быть заточённой в башне подле верной подруги, а не жестокого (не лично к ней, но в целом) мужа. Кайус не имел права винить его за выбор собственной жены, и уж тем более говорить ему, что он лицемерит в отношении любви и романтики. Минутами ранее он на практике доказал, что даже будучи в одной постели с обманутым им смертным мог быть по-настоящему нежен. Чего нельзя было сказать о самом Кайусе, который буквально с ног до головы был пропитан любовью к насилию. Питер Винсент должен быть ему благодарен за то, что он пришёл к нему в одиночку, а не прихватил с собой кого-то вроде Кайуса. 

Аро кидает новый взгляд на обнажённого (не считая нижнего белья и задранного к шее халата) смертного, напряжённо замершего всё в той же позе, в которой он его оставил. Мысленно делает пометку, что у того восхитительное тело. Загорелая кожа, усыпанная едва заметными веснушками, ровная и красивая линия позвоночника, тонкая талия, длинные руки и ноги с поджатыми из-за страха неизвестности пальцами. Лохматый затылок — и тот был по-своему очаровательным, что уж говорить о шее и плечах, которые так и манили впиться в них клыками.

Аро давит в себе неуместное желание отведать охотника на вкус, вместо этого огибает кровать и подходит к прикроватной тумбочке. Ему нет нужды спрашивать, где лежит смазка, он воскрешает в своей памяти её местонахождение и, безошибочно выдвигая нужный ящик, находит её. Затем возвращается обратно и заставляет Питера приподняться, ставя его в более удобную (для Аро) позицию. 

***

Питер неловко становится на четвереньки (в простонародье «раком»), сгорая со стыда. Ему никогда не доводилось быть снизу за все 33 года своего существования на этой бренной земле. Да что там, он и с мужчинами-то толком не спал! Так, получил разок минет в замызганном туалете какого-то дерьмового бара, будучи ужратым в говно. Его мало волновал пол его партнёра пока тот работал ртом и не делал поползновений к его заднице. Теперь же ситуация была в корне иной. Любой бы на его месте чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, особенно в такой откровенной позе. 

Ужасно хотелось накрыться одеялом с головой, прячась от всего мира, и надеяться, что всё происходящее окажется лишь дурным сном. Хотя ни один даже самый худший кошмар не смог бы сравниться с той реальностью, в которой он оказался. Кто бы мог предугадать, что после стольких лет ненависти к вампирам, именно один из них окажется в его постели. Да ещё и не какая-то красотка-вампирша, а лидер клана, за которым он, на свою голову, устроил слежку. 

Питер не отрицал, что Аро был дьявольски привлекательным, и всё же не так он представлял себе их встречу. Вернее будет сказать, что он не представлял её себе вовсе. Не считая того постыдного эпизода, произошедшего по пьяни, Питер почти не думал про клан Вольтури в целом и про Аро в частности. Ему было чем заняться: его шоу, выпивка, девушки. Теперь всё это казалось таким далёким, будто происходило не с ним, а с кем-то другим, носившим то же имя, что и он сам. 

Из пессимистических дум его вырывает прогнувшаяся под весом Аро кровать, когда тот садится позади него. Прикосновение к ягодицам хоть и было ожидаемо, но Питера всё равно дёргает, будто током, когда ладони вампира — холодные, какие полагалось иметь мертвецу, — невесомо оглаживают их. Ленивые размышления вновь окутывают его разум в попытке уберечь рассудок от ужасающе неправильной реальности. Можно ли считать секс с вампиром за некрофилию? Или всё же при этом один из партнёров должен быть абсолютно мёртв? Что ж, тогда ждать оставалось совсем недолго, всего лишь до момента, когда у него откажут почки или, скажем там, лёгкие.

Питер испускает из себя тихий истеричный смешок, и ладони на его ягодицах прекращают свои манипуляции.

— Что смешного? — спрашивает Аро. В ответ Питер лишь мотает головой, мол, «ничего». Стоя в неприличной позе спиной к вампиру, он не видит, как тот сердито поджимает губы. Аро не нравится, когда от него что-то скрывают. 

Когда Аро кладёт свою ладонь поверх его, до Питера не сразу доходит, чего тот пытается этим добиться. Первая мысль, что приходит ему в голову, что вампир снова решил поиграть в «парочку», которая переплетает пальцы, занимаясь не просто сексом, а «любовью». Питер уже был готов разразиться новой тирадой на тему того, что у них тут не романтический вечерок с ароматическими свечками, лепестками роз и ебучим Майклом Бубле, поющим какую-то слезливую ванильную хрень про «я люблю тебя больше жизни»*, как его настигает понимание происходящего. Невозможно было не понять в чём тут подвох, ведь на очередную мелькнувшую в его голове мрачную мысль, Аро ответил ему каким-то невнятным гудением, то ли подтверждая, то ли опровергая её. 

— Съебись из моей головы! — с грудным рычанием выплёвывает Питер, сбрасывая со своей руки его цепкую ладонь. 

— Тебе стоит поменьше думать о подобном. Это убивает весь настрой, — серьёзно говорит Аро, совершенно не впечатлённый его попыткой выглядеть грозно. 

— А тебе стоит заткнуться и заняться, блять, делом, чтобы хоть какого-то настроя добиться! — рявкает Питер, поражаясь своей дерзости. Удивительно, что вампир до сих пор с ним цацкался. 

Питер торопил события вовсе не по причине того, что ему не терпелось приступить к основной программе. Всё дело было в том, что невыносимый жар в его теле никуда не делся. Как надоедливые уведомления от Duolingo, тот не позволял ему забыть, что время мчалось вперёд, а они до сих пор не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки.

Питер опять чуть было не хохотнул со своего каламбура, но вовремя опомнился. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Аро вновь полез к нему в голову. 

Почувствовав, что с него стаскивают трусы, ему и вовсе становится не до смеха. Питер поворачивает голову, глядит на вампира поверх плеча и перехватывает его взгляд полный упрямой злости. Аро явно задело такое обращение с его важной персоной. Наверняка в его обществе перед ним все ходят на цыпочках, лебезят и кланяются. Ну так вот хуй он от него подобного дождётся! То, что он согласился с ним трахнуться, не означало, что он станет упрощать ему эту задачу.

Трусы наконец отправляются на пол, и Питер вдруг улавливает краем уха как Аро шумно сглатывает. Он снова оборачивается к нему и его сердце ухает в район желудка — взгляд вампира преисполнен всепоглощающим тёмным желанием. Оно бьётся неукротимыми волнами о борта алой радужки, затопляя её собой, словно идущий ко дну корабль в шторм. Пульс Питера резко ускоряется и тяжесть в паху становится ещё более выразительной. Аро отрывается от созерцания его задницы и посылает ему самодовольную ухмылку, явно уловив изменения, происходящие в его теле. Чтоб их, эти блядские сверхъестественные силы!

Питер резко отворачивается и тут же понимает, что больше медлить Аро явно не намерен. Тот чуть надавливает ему между лопаток, заставляя вжаться грудью в матрас и выпятить зад. Ноги у Питера тут же разъезжаются в стороны, раскрывая его ещё сильнее. Он закусывает губу и в который уже раз за этот вечер утыкается пылающим лицом в руки, надеясь, что всё это побыстрее закончится. По крайней мере раньше, чем он умрёт. От неловкости или в прямом смысле этого слова — не суть важно. 

***

Аро не ожидал, что его столь взволнует вид возбуждённо подрагивающего сфинктера в окружении тёмных волосков, он едва удержался чтобы не прильнуть к нему ртом. От разоблачения образа эдакого беспристрастного спасителя его уберегло осознание, что в данной ситуации римминг будет немного неуместен. Между ним и Питером имела место не обычная постельная утеха, которая могла включать в себя абсолютно все ласки и сексуальные практики, которые только могли прийти им на ум, — они играли в «спасение от смерти». Вернее, играл в него только Аро, так как охотник отчего-то до сих пор не догадался самостоятельно, что всё это было абсолютно нелепой ложью, в которую он заставил его поверить. 

По-честному, так было даже интереснее — чувствовать себя единственно действенным лекарством ему ещё не доводилось. У этой ролевой игры был лишь один недостаток — его собственное тело выдавало его с головой, даже Питер заметил, каким пожирающим взглядом он на него смотрел. Ему пришлось заставить того отвернуться, сверкнув чуть отросшими клыками, которые всё тяжелее становилось держать в узде. Он мог сорваться в любой момент, поэтому стоило поспешить.

— Что ж, начнём? — это даже не вопрос — предупреждение, как звонок в театре, оповещающий о скором начале спектакля. Питер что-то неразборчиво бурчит себе в руки, но Аро различает слабый кивок.

Он чуть нависает над любовником и оставляет мокрый поцелуй между его лопаток. Питер поводит плечами из-за щекотки, которую в нём вызвали его волосы, мазнувшие по чувствительной коже спины. Аро удовлетворённо улыбается и льёт себе на пальцы смазку. Согреть её ему всё равно не удастся, поэтому он сразу же приступает к тому, ради чего всё это затевалось. Касается ануса, обводит его по ребристому кругу, дразня. Затем проталкивает указательный палец внутрь, но совсем ненамного, едва ли на две фаланги, так как тугое колечко мышц (такое же упрямое, как его владелец) с трудом уступает вторжению. 

Питер рвано выдыхает и инстинктивно пытается уйти от непривычных ощущений, но Аро ему не позволяет, вцепляясь в бедро свободной рукой. Ему приходится хорошенько постараться, чтобы расслабить его, поглаживая поясницу, оставляя на ладных ягодицах расцветающие красным засосы. Он принципиально не касался члена Питера, хотя знал насколько сильно тот возбуждён. Об этом свидетельствовало небольшое мокрое пятно на простыне, по которой тот елозил, когда минутами ранее Аро открывал в себе страсть к астрономии, языком соединяя в созвездия точки родинок на его спине. 

Теперь он уделял его входу не меньшее внимание, чем получила его спина. Он с удовольствием пронзал его пальцами, сначала одним, потом, по мере растяжения, добавляя второй и третий. Ему нравилось ощущать, как Питер дрожит и сжимается вокруг них, и ещё больше — видеть, как напряжённое от страха тело постепенно расслабляется. Аро не любил, когда те, с кем он спал, его боялись, и делал всё, чтобы избавить их от страха. Слышать тихие робкие стоны, срывающиеся с губ помимо воли их хозяев, сперва исполненные дискомфортом непривычных телу ощущений, но с течением времени приобретающие оттенок наслаждения — именно то, чего он ожидал от своих любовников. 

И Питер Винсент не разочаровывает его в этом. 

В какой-то момент тому становится неудобно в той позе, в которой Аро его растягивал. Он чуть ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее, приподнимается на локтях и случайно поддаётся назад, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Питер резко вскидывается, запрокидывает голову до хруста в шее. Воздух комнаты разрезает высокий протяжный стон, больше похожий на вой дикого животного. В груди Аро всё замирает, скручивается тугим горячим узлом. Он нервно облизывает пересохшие губы, не отрывая взгляда от напряжённых спины и плеч. 

— Чт…эт…б’ло?.. — невнятная речь сквозь тяжёлое дыхание больше похожа на бессмысленные звуки, чем настоящие слова. Питер явно ошарашен произошедшим не меньше, чем сам Аро, который за свою долгую жизнь уже отвык от того, что кто-то может реагировать на подобное настолько остро. 

Реакции человеческого тела до крайности поражали его, с вампирами всё было куда скучнее. Да, они могли заниматься сексом неделями и при этом не уставать, но их тела никогда не дрожали одновременно от страха и желания. Они не отзывались на самую незатейливую ласку с таким пылом и искренностью. Не стонали так томно и чувственно, что хотелось наплевать на весь остальной мир и укрыть от чужих глаз другое существо, доверчиво позволяющее творить с собой всё, чего он только пожелает. 

Аро вновь надавливает на то же место, от которого охотник пришёл в такой дикий восторг, и вновь получает в ответ странную смесь удивлённых и страстных стонов. Он делает так ещё и ещё, и Питер, уже абсолютно не сдерживаясь, стонет в полный голос. А спустя некоторое время даже принимается поддаваться назад, насаживаясь ещё сильнее, глубже, лишь бы продлить то неописуемое удовольствие, прошивающее его с ног до головы. 

Питер комкал в кулаках простыню, извивался, словно змея, периодически тянулся дрожащей рукой к своему члену. Аро её, конечно же, перехватывал, старательно контролируя нажим, чтобы не повторить ошибку, что привела их в одну постель. Он был против того, чтобы Питер кончил так скоро, всего лишь от его пальцев. О, нет, Аро должен находиться в нём, когда это произойдёт. Он обязан вкусить приток живительной энергии, которую смертный источал уже сейчас, но в малых количествах. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что в его жертве окажется столько жизни! Внутри Аро всё буквально клокотало от восторга из-за своего открытия. Его рот был растянут в безумном оскале, а глаза распахнуты настолько широко, что сверху и снизу алого зрачка был виден белок. Его пальцы не прекращая двигались внутри Питера в идеально выверенном ритме, от которого тот мелодично постанывал, услаждая его слух. От развратности происходящего в животе Аро всё сладко сводило. Хотелось поскорее перейти к главному блюду: оказаться внутри столь жаркого искреннего тела, ощутить, как упругие стенки сжимаются вокруг его члена, пульсируют и засасывают в себя, словно болотная трясина.

И вот Питер снова тянется к себе между ног, скорее инстинктивно, мало соображая, что снова будет остановлен твёрдой рукой. 

— Не смей даже думать об этом! — рокочет Аро, перехватывает его кисть и для верности придавливает её к матрасу. Питер недовольно мычит и вырывается из захвата, по-видимому, боясь, что вампир вновь прочитает его мысли. А ведь ему никаких особых сил и не нужно, чтобы понять о чём тот думает и чего желает. 

Чего они оба желают.

Аро осторожно вынимает из него липкие от смазки пальцы, Питер досадливо всхлипывает, оборачивается, кидая на него затуманенный взгляд под сведёнными в недовольной гримасе бровями. Аро запускает в его растрёпанные волосы пальцы и дергает его голову назад, заставляет оторваться от кровати. Тот выгибается, тихо застонав, прижимается к его груди спиной. Тело Аро холодно и оттого чужой жар ощущается гораздо острее, обжигающе. Сладкий коктейль из различных запахов исходящих от смертного раздражает чувствительные ноздри вампира, пьянит. От смертного разит алкоголем с дынными нотками, пряным потом и одурманивающим мускусным запахом возбуждения.

Он перехватывает Питера под грудью одной рукой, другой поворачивает его лицо на себя, сразу же впиваясь в губы, раскрасневшиеся от постоянного закусывания. Тот отвечает ему сразу же, жарко, мокро, проталкивая свой язык ему в рот. Бесстыже потирается задницей об уткнувшийся ему между ягодиц член всё ещё сокрытый под тканью белья, сорвано дышит, срываясь на тихие стоны, тонущие в поцелуе.

Аро щипает его за сосок за провокационные движения бёдрами, заставляя Питера взвизгнуть и дёрнуться, подаваясь назад, чтобы уйти от неприятного ощущения, и тем самым прижимается к нему задом ещё теснее. Перед глазами вампира стелется кровавая пелена, ему хочется наброситься на смертного, прижать к кровати всем своим весом, вытрахать из него всё это ненамеренное провоцирование. Входить в него глубоко и резко, чтобы шлепки кожи о кожу разносились по комнате, заставляя краснеть даже пауков плетущих свою паутину в её углах.

— Ты пересёк тонкую грань, Винсент, — шепчет Аро почти угрожающе, отрываясь от его опухших губ. — Учти, обратного пути уже не будет.

____________________________________________________

*Michael Bublé - A Song For You


	6. Chapter 6

Питер метался среди своих внутренних разногласий, как лабораторная мышь, запущенная в лабиринт. С одной стороны, Аро был вампиром, его естественным врагом, одним из тех, кого он поклялся уничтожить, чтобы очистить от скверны мир и без того утопающий в насилии и крови. С другой — он наконец позволил себе признать, что он никогда бы не поддался на искушение, в которое его вводил Аро, если бы сам того не хотел. Да, вампирская кровь дала определённый толчок, но она лишь ускорила то, что и так могло произойти, если бы Аро ещё какое-то время продолжал вжимать его в стену своим телом и смотреть на него выжидающим, голодным взглядом.

До ужаса неправильное чувство вожделения росло в Питере с тех самых пор, как он увидел Аро на одном из тех фото, что прислал ему Кеннет. Горделивый профиль вампира, такой аристократичный и холодный, надолго приковал к себе его взгляд, не давая выпустить фотографии из рук. И хотя тогда Питер наплёл самому себе что-то вроде «все эти ебучие вампиры выглядят, как мраморные статуи», имея в виду их идеальную внешность, которой мог похвастаться далеко не каждый человек, где-то глубоко внутри он понимал, что влип. Да так сильно, что, когда он увидел Аро в живую, его сердце пустилось вскачь не только из-за страха, но и странного предвкушения.

Это никогда не было «любовью с первого взгляда», но определённо было чем-то вроде заинтересованности с лёгким привкусом желания. Конечно же, Питер даже на миг не позволял себе осознать, что может испытывать к вампиру любые чувства помимо жажды его смерти, и тщательно скрывал от себя это знание покуда был трезв. Только вот быть трезвым у него выходило из рук вон плохо. Он не пил только перед и во время выступлений, в остальное же время если не надирался в хлам, то был слегка поддатым.

Однажды Питер опьянел настолько, что чуток отпустил вожжи рациональности, и вот тут-то всё и пошло по пизде. Он отдрочил себе, фантазируя об умелом рте вампира, которому не требовалось дышать при минете, и кончил так бурно, что потом ещё долго не мог прийти в себя. И, честное слово, лучше бы не приходил. Его окатило такой жгучей волной стыда за свои действия, что одновременно захотелось сигануть из окна и подкараулить Аро где-нибудь в тёмном углу его замка, чтобы заставить поплатиться за то, что тот с ним сотворил, сам того не ведая. По сраной иронии, подкараулили в итоге самого Питера. Да так «удачно», что теперь все тщательно запрятанные по углам его сознания чувства в отношении Аро сами по себе начали выползать на свет, делая его всё менее устойчивым против коварной вампирской притягательности. 

Помимо этого, у Аро не менее великолепно получалось играть на струнах его тела. Он точно знал чего коснуться и с каким нажимом провести, чтобы он дрожал от удовольствия, а зрение начинало плыть. Даже пальцам вампира, проникшим в сокровенные глубины его задницы, каким-то невероятным образом удалось заставить его стонать в голос и насаживаться на них. К своему стыду Питер полностью отдавал отчёт в своих действиях и кристально ясно понимал, что ему было недостаточно одних лишь прикосновений, поцелуев и пальцев в заду, чтобы почувствовать себя на вершине блаженства. Если бы только Аро позволил ему себя коснуться, всё стало бы гораздо проще, но тот только и делал, что перехватывал его руку. 

Садистский ублюдок.

Когда же тот лишил его ещё и своих пальцев, творящих что-то совершенно невообразимое внутри него, то Питер не смог удержаться от стона разочарования. Он ощутил себя некомфортно пустым и растянутым, внутри всё зудело и непроизвольно сокращалось. Стремление заполнить пустоту было почти невыносимым и, когда он почувствовал твёрдость между своих ягодиц, то смекнул, с помощью чего он сможет этого добиться. Аро его движения бёдрами оценил по достоинству, поцеловал его так, будто хотел выпить из него душу, и Питер уже был готов отдать ему что угодно, лишь бы получить долгожданную разрядку.

«Обратного пути уже не будет», — говорит ему Аро, прерывая поцелуй. До Питера его слова доходят как сквозь толщу воды. Он уже почти ничего не соображает, мысли путаются, текут вязкой, словно клейстер, жижей, забивая уши. Сердце бьётся мощно, отдаваясь звучным боем в районе желудка и ещё ниже, там, где всё уже давно сводит от безумного желания. Он согласно мычит, заводит руку назад и скребёт короткими ногтями спину вампира, понукая прижаться к нему вплотную. 

Аро дарит ему ещё один головокружительный поцелуй и толкает обратно на постель. Питер притягивает к себе подушку, чтобы лежать стало комфортнее, и мельком замечает, что Аро рывками стаскивает с себя единственную оставшуюся на нём часть одежды — трусы. Перед взором Питера наконец предстаёт орудие его будущих пыток, поражая его своим размером до глубины души. Всё-таки ему не показалось, что у Аро довольно крупный член, когда тот прижимался к его заднице. Слабо верилось, что тому удастся вставить в него даже головку, не то что войти целиком, а если у него это каким-то магическим образом получится, то без боли явно не обойдётся.

В груди поднимается паника. Питер давит в себе желание позорно сбежать, всё-таки уяснив, что этот финт с вампирами не работает, нервно сглатывает и утыкается лицом обратно в подушку. Аро его нервозность будто и не замечает, льёт новую порцию смазки на ладонь и после распределяет по члену, подготавливая себя. Питер замирает в томительном ожидании, кожей чувствуя, как Аро на коленях подползает к нему ближе, и крупно вздрагивает, когда тот приподнимает его над постелью за таз, оставляя на коже липкий след своей пятерни. Когда скользкая головка утыкается меж его ягодиц, Питер весь поджимается, ощущая безотчётный страх. Он слышит, как Аро тяжело вздыхает, явно раздражённый тем, что он снова принялся напрягаться. Да Питер и рад бы перестать, только вот все его инстинкты снова верещат на ультразвуке, что нужно съёбывать куда подальше.

В попытке его расслабить Аро оставляет цепочку из лёгких поцелуев на коже, на что Питер поводит плечами и тихо выдыхает. Такой метод расслабления приходится ему по душе, но дело даже не в поцелуях, а в шелковистых прядях, скользящих по спине. Питеру всегда хотелось отрастить волосы ниже плеч, но он постоянно срывался и отрезал их в очередном пьяном угаре, а на утро, глядя на себя в зеркало, вновь обещал себе, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому. 

Что ни говори, а с выдержкой у него было отвратительно, в отличие от Аро, который, будучи не менее возбуждённым, чем он сам, находил в себе силы терпеть его загоны. Хотя Питер подозревал, что дело было даже не в стремлении его расслабить, а чтобы удобрить почву для самого себя. Трахать расслабленное тело куда проще, чем напряжённое. Питер знал это по собственному опыту, так как пару раз практиковал анальный секс с Джинджер, и помнил, как сильно она стискивала его внутри себя. В первый раз ему вообще показалось, что он там напрочь застрял и придётся звонить в скорую, чтобы их расцепили. Во второй раз было легче, но всё равно не так приятно, как обычный секс, который был безудержным и страстным, а не неловким и болезненным, как анальный. Третьего раза так и не случилось, чему оба были безумно рады. 

Размышления привели Питера к выводу, что Аро имел в этом деле не мало практики, поэтому был так хорош. Впрочем, было бы странно, если бы он был плох в постели, прожив ни одну сотню (а то и тысячу) лет. Его уверенные ласки заставили Питера не просто расслабиться, а разомлеть, как после хорошего массажа, и когда они прекратились, это застало его врасплох. Видимо, Аро решил, что этого достаточно, чтобы он позабыл про страх и перестал зажиматься, и оказался прав. Питер уже не боялся так сильно, как минутами ранее, и даже слегка предвкушал его дальнейшие действия, с любопытством поглядывая на него из-за плеча.

Аро откидывает назад растрепавшиеся волосы, пропуская между изящных пальцев смоляные пряди, резко контрастирующие с бледной, почти белой кожей. От этого зрелища тугой узел возбуждения внутри Питера затягивается ещё сильнее, а дыхание учащается. Он облизывает сухие, уже потрескавшиеся в нескольких местах губы, не отводя взгляда от его лица. Их глаза на мгновение встречаются, и Питер, не ожидав такой подставы, чувствует, что его щёки заливаются краской. Вампир одаривает его очередной дьявольской усмешкой, от которых у него поджилки тряслись, и пристраивается позади. Питер скалит зубы в ответ и почти выдаёт очередное едкое «я сдохну раньше, чем ты мне вставишь», как Аро, уверенно раздвинув его ягодицы, делает первый толчок. 

— Блять! — вырывается из него. Несмотря на то, что вампир его растянул, для первого раза этого всё равно оказывается недостаточно. 

Член Аро значительно больше трёх пальцев и входит в него с трудом, вопреки обилию смазки. На лице Питера застывает гримаса боли: покрытый морщинами лоб, изломанные линии бровей и до боли стиснутые челюсти. Когда Аро пробует продвинуться глубже, тараня напряжённые мышцы, он снова чертыхается, кривя губы, и до побелевших костяшек сжимает в кулаках подушку. Всё его тело противится инородному вторжению, и Аро всё-таки приходится замереть внутри него, давая привыкнуть. Если к такому вообще можно привыкнуть. 

Чувство тупого растяжения было крайне неприятным, режущим, будто при срывании струпа с не до конца зажившей ранки. Питер ощущал себя наколотой на булавку бабочкой в коллекции ботаника-энтузиаста, морщился, глухо поскуливал сквозь сжатые зубы, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо в подушку. Было невыносимо жарко, пот с него лился градом, а грудь ходила ходуном от прерывистого, на грани истерики, дыхания. Ему хотелось, чтобы эта пытка поскорее закончилась, чтобы он смог забиться куда-нибудь в угол, оплакивая утерянную анальную невинность. Не то чтобы Питер так отчаянно её лелеял, но потерять её таким образом было тем ещё скотством. Конечно, он ожидал порцию боли, когда согласился на это, но не в таком объёме.

Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и расслабиться, Питер глубоко затягивается воздухом, будто сигаретным дымом, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание. Аро пользуется моментом и подаётся назад, выходя из него почти полностью, оставляя внутри лишь головку. Бесконтрольно сокращающиеся мышцы пытаются вытолкнуть её из себя, и Питер вдруг чувствует, как часть смазки принимается вытекать наружу, щекотно ползти по его яйцам и капать на простыню. Это ощущение пробуждает в нём дикое желание зарыться поглубже в матрас и схорониться между пружинами, но он лишь посильнее утыкается пылающим лицом в подушку, надеясь случайно задохнуться, чтобы не испытывать весь этот стыд. 

При новом толчке, резком и глубоком, подушку приходится закусить зубами, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся наружу стоны. Получается у него это паршиво — изо рта всё равно вырывается скулёж, настолько жалобный, что самому становится противно. Несмотря на это, Аро даже не думает прерывать начатое. Удерживая за бёдра, входит в него медленно, но с упорством ледокола, пробивающего себе путь сквозь северные ледники, затем подаётся назад и вновь толкается внутрь. Он повторяет это несколько раз, постепенно входя в ритм, от которого Питера качало вперёд, из-за чего он каждый раз проезжался влажным лбом мимо подушки.

— Блятьблятьблять, — глухо шипит Питер на одной ноте, жмурясь до всполохов перед глазами, и скребёт постель под собой, комкая простыню. 

Аро прекращает движения бёдрами, но не выходит из него, так и замирает глубоко внутри, стискиваемый гладкими пульсирующими стенками. Ничего приятного в этом не было, но даже такая передышка показалась Питеру манной небесной. 

— Неужели так больно? — голос вампира не звучит издевательски, скорее озадаченно, но Питер всё равно огрызается ему в ответ, выдавая новую порцию отборного мата. Когда все чувства оказываются излиты, Аро лениво интересуется: — Это всё? Или есть что добавить? 

Питер не видит лица вампира, но ощущает его острый, пытливый взгляд у себя на затылке. Он понимает, что ему не стоит поддаваться на провокацию, но не может удержаться от последней шпильки, в отместку за всю ту боль, что он испытал по его вине. 

— Я думал, что секс с вампиром будет чем-то особенным, а на деле всё те же старые приёмчики, известные каждому мужику, начиная с пубертата. 

С низким грудным рычанием Аро переворачивает его на спину, даже не удосужившись вытащить из него свой член (тупо проворачивает его внутри, как болт в гайке) и крепко хватает за горло. Это не столько попытка удушения, сколько показатель его власти над ним. Во взгляде вампира ясно читается задетая гордость, ярость в отношении «ничтожного человечишки» и лютая порция похоти, застилающая ему глаза красной пеленой. И Питер, прекрасно видя всё это, упивается своей маленькой победой.

Не медля ни секунды, Аро принимается вбиваться в него, резко, безжалостно, до громких шлепков кожи об кожу, из-за которых Питеру хотелось оглохнуть. Его бёдра были болезненно широко распахнуты, он едва ли не доставал острыми коленками матраса. Если бы у Питера имелось время на смущение, то он бы однозначно его испытал и попытался прикрыться... да хоть тем же халатом, что уже давно сполз до локтей и не выполнял своей основной функции, — но такой роскоши у него не было. Аро втрахивал его в постель, продолжая удерживать за горло одной рукой, не сжимая, просто фиксируя, другой же подхватил его ногу под коленкой, раскрывая ещё сильнее. 

Питер старался попеременно дышать то носом, то ртом, из которого вырывались хриплые стоны, теперь уже ничем не сдерживаемые. Подушка, которую он закусывал ранее, лежала у него под головой, пропитываясь пОтом. Тот стекал с его висков и лба, путался во всклокоченных волосах, ставшими похожими на иголки. Всё его тело было влажным, липло к Аро там, где они соприкасались. Даже его член был мокрым — сочился смазкой так сильно, что Питер стал подозревать, что он сможет кончить так ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись. Это станет для него новым опытом, как и всё то, что приключилось с ним за сегодняшний безумный вечер. 

Мгновением спустя оказывается, что безумства на этом не заканчиваются. 

Аро наконец удаётся повторить тот же угол, под которым он входил в него своими пальцами, и принимается таранить ту самую чудную точку, от которой глаза Питера закатывались от удовольствия. Внутри всё начинает бурлить и пылать, словно магма в проснувшемся вулкане, ярко-красным маревом освещающая небосвод над собой. Ощущения оказываются в разы интенсивнее, чем при давлении на простату пальцами, и продолжаются гораздо дольше, до резких вспышек перед глазами. Питер уже даже не стонет — подвывает в голос, царапая руки Аро. Не будь у того пресловутой ускоренной регенерации, то рытвины от его ногтей уже давно бы кровоточили и назойливо зудели, словно комариные укусы. 

Грубые, несдержанные толчки, вызывали в Питере странное желание растянуть губы в маниакальной усмешке. Он сходил с ума, как Алиса (или он уже был на уровне Безумного Шляпника?), сам подавался на член Аро, перехватывая его шокированные взгляды. Тот явно не ожидал отдачи на свои действия, по крайней мере не такой. А что ещё оставалось делать Питеру, если сбежать он не мог, а убить вампира — тем более? Только ловить кайф от происходящего. 

И он его ловил. Относительно.

Задница горела огнём, несмотря на наличие в ней члена, что был едва ли теплее остального вампирского тела. Создавалось впечатление, будто его трахали каким-нибудь стеклянным дилдо, а не настоящим членом. Помимо этого весьма неприятного факта, Питер находил своё нынешнее положение ещё и до крайности смущающим. Он ощущал себя слишком открытым, растянутым до предела и, несмотря на смешивающуюся с удовольствием боль, боялся лишиться этого чувства наполненности. 

Питер никогда не испытывал подобного. Это был дикий, долбанутый на всю голову опыт, по странности приносящий внутреннее удовлетворение. Будто он уже давно хотел, чтобы его трахнули, но всё не попадался подходящий партнёр. Аро с трудом можно было назвать «подходящим» ему в чём-либо, ведь они были (и есть) врагами, однако их тела каким-то странным образом идеально подходили друг другу, как детали Lego. Те самые, на которые лучше не наступать босыми ногами, иначе рискуешь схлопотать судорогу или что-то в этом роде. Секс с Аро был рискованным, но от того не менее захватывающим, поэтому сравнение подходило как нельзя лучше. 

Не прекращая проникновения, больше не дикого, но чувственного, Аро убирает руку с его горла и жаляще припадает к кадыку. Учитывая его напор, на тонкой коже наверняка расцветает яркая, крупная метка, такая не сойдёт за пару дней, и если Питеру захочется её скрыть, то ему придётся носить водолазки с высоким воротником или шарфы, делающие его похожим на педика. Впрочем, теперь это было далеко не главным показателем его педиковатости, вот член другого мужика в его заднице — вот это показатель хоть куда! Питер давит в себе очередную безумную улыбку, запрокидывает голову, тем самым давая вампиру больше доступа к своей шее, и плевать, что тот может убить его одним щелчком челюстей. 

Аро ещё какое-то время терзает его горло, присосавшись к нему аки пиявка, но в конечном итоге оставляет его в покое. Его бёдра замедляют своё движение, он смотрит Питеру глаза в глаза, касается опасно ласковыми ладонями его разгоряченного торса, проводит от пупка до ключиц, и замирает возле горла. Питер задерживает дыхание, ожидая, что тот снова примется его душить, но его ладони съезжают вбок, останавливаясь на плечах. Аро вновь возобновляет толчки, вбиваясь в него коротко, но резко, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Питера при этом всего подбрасывает, он жалобно всхлипывает и терзает свои губы, фактически вгрызаясь них. Хочется закатить глаза, самозабвенно отдаться потоку едких, как кислота, впрыснутая в кровь, ощущений, но он продолжает заворожённо смотреть в глаза вампира, такие пленительные и яркие.

Он протягивает руку к его лицу, касается щеки, кончиками пальцев проводит по губам, очерчивая их контур. Аро перехватывает её за запястье, целует туда, где под кожей находилась лучевая артерия, считывает языком его бешено бьющийся пульс. Голова Питера кружится от будоражащей смеси страха и возбуждения. Он кладёт вторую ладонь на загривок Аро и тянет к себе для поцелуя, но тот отпускает его запястье и упирается прямыми руками в матрас по обе стороны от его головы, не давая сократить расстояние между их губами. Из Питера вырывается стон неудовольствия, на что вампир лишь триумфально улыбается, начиная быстрее вгонять в него член, и снова чувствительно кусает его за шею.

Выбранный Аро темп будто проезжался по нервам, заставляя Питера скулить и судорожно цепляться за его плечи, пытаясь прижать его к себе как можно ближе, слиться в единое целое. И пусть вампир хоть с ног до головы покроет его своими метками, лишь бы не прекращал двигаться. Питеру хотелось кричать и молить его. Молить о большем. Быстрее, сильнее, глубже!.. Но он лишь мог бесстыдно обнимать его длинными ногами, давить на поясницу пятками, понукая войти в него ещё глубже, да расцарапывать ему спину короткими ногтями, до боли впиваясь в кожу острыми, худыми пальцами. 

Сердце загнано билось в груди, пульсировало в каждом уголке его тела, давая Питеру понять, что он уже был на грани. Ещё чуть-чуть такого бешеного темпа и он мог кончить себе на живот и грудь лишь от трения в своей заднице, но Аро будто снова читает его мысли, хотя не касается его ладонями, назло замедляется, а затем и вовсе останавливается. Питер переводит расфокусированный взгляд на его лицо, смотрит жалобными, умоляющими глазами, отчаянно вскидывает бёдра вверх и закусывает губу, когда член снова ощутимо проезжается по простате. 

Видимо, такой манёвр приходится Аро по душе, он кивает вниз, туда, где их тела были сцеплены, словно кусочки пазла, и говорит:

— Если так сильно хочешь кончить — заслужи это. Поработай задницей.

Питер замирает, тяжело дыша, посчитав, что ослышался, но Аро вдруг выходит из него с хлюпающим звуком, оставляя ему лишь пустоту и влажность между ног. Он приподнимается на локтях, следя за тем, как вампир вальяжно разваливается на спине, призывно глядя в его сторону. Питер мечет быстрый взгляд на лежащий у того на животе член, подрагивающий от возбуждения, крупный и скользкий от смазки. Той самой, что понемногу вытекала из задницы самого Питера, пачкая простыню. Он задумчиво пожёвывает нижнюю губу, взвешивая все «за» и «против», и, посылая ко всем чертям рациональное мышление, подползает к Аро на дрожащих от возбуждения конечностях.

Питер перекидывает через него ногу и седлает бёдра, крепко стискивая острыми коленями его бока, и тут же перехватывает удивлённый вампирский взгляд. Что ж, значит его решение стало сюрпризом для них обоих. Питер обхватывает его крепко стоящий член ладонью, взвешивает, ощущая какой тот тяжёлый и гладкий, и как идеально смотрится в его ладони, будто ему там самое место. Хотя, нет, всё-таки для него есть место куда более подходящее. 

Лишь на мгновение испытав тень смущения, Питер чуть привстает, направляет его в себя и до одурения медленно насаживается, терзая нижнюю губу, чтобы не простонать в голос о том, как чертовски ему хорошо. Он глубоко дышит, чувствуя тягучую пульсацию внутри себя, как плотно обхватывают стенки крепкий и такой желанный орган. Болезненные спазмы, которыми первоначально прошивало его тело, словно хирургической иглой, больше его не беспокоят. Все прочие тревоги также выветриваются из его головы, оставляя после себя приятную звенящую пустоту.

— Ебать... — протяжно на выдохе выдаёт Питер, когда член Аро оказывается целиком внутри него. Ощущения непередаваемые. Едва заметная боль смешана с нереальным кайфом от чувства наполненности. 

Аро с явным неудовольствием слушает его ругань, обещая «вымыть его сквернословящий рот с мылом», как только они со всем покончат. Питер отмахивается от него, будто от надоедливой мухи, и отбрасывает со лба потемневшие от пота пряди. Он опирается руками о торс вампира, жёсткий, с порослью тёмных кучерявых волосков, не отказывая себе в желании запустить в них пальцы, и делает первое скользящее движение вверх-вниз. Выходит как-то скомкано и неловко. Член Аро чуть было не выскальзывает из него, потому что он слишком сильно приподнимается, а путь вниз сопровождается каким-то нелепым всхлипом с его стороны. 

Поза наездника была не офигеть какой удобной, поэтому Питер двигался медленно, всё ещё ощущая, что задницу печёт, как от хорошей порки, только изнутри, а не снаружи. В конечном итоге он всё-таки приноравливается, отыскав свой собственный ритм, приносящий ему уйму удовольствия, скользит на члене, несмотря на смущение, испытываемое под внимательным взором вампира. Тот не упускал ни единого изменения в его лице, жадно облизывая взглядом его надломленные брови и искривлённые в гримасе наслаждения приоткрытые губы. 

Как бы невзначай ладони Аро ложатся ему на бедренные косточки, поощрительно поглаживают их подушечками больших пальцев. Видимо, его гневный запал прошёл, и теперь в нём вновь плескалась та трепетная нежность, от которой у Питера щемило сердце. Когда пальцы вампира проходятся в опасной близости от его члена, тот призывно дёргается. Он уже давно крепок и пачкает смазкой их животы, изнывая от желания, чтобы кто-нибудь к нему прикоснулся. Но Аро лишь дразнит, щекоча нежную кожу чуть ниже пупка, полностью игнорируя сосредоточение его желания. 

Питер шумно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, шипя по-змеиному, когда руки вампира смещаются с его таза на чувствительные к щекотке бока. Аро скользит ими вверх по рёбрам, мучительно медленно, заставляя прочувствовать своей кожей каждую шероховатость его сухих бледных ладоней. И когда тот наконец достигает его сосков, Питер уже ёрзает от нетерпения, выгибаясь в его прохладных руках. Он в который раз за этот вечер поражается, как сильно разнятся температуры их тел. Аро весь будто соткан изо льда. Его кожа бела и прочна, словно вековой айсберг в глубинах Антарктики, и так же холодна и непреступна, как вершина Эвереста. 

Когда Аро сжимает его соски между пальцами, Питер дёргается и стонет в голос. Глаза вампира, довольного полученной реакцией, принимаются искриться от восторга, а губы растягиваются в ухмылке. Питеру в тот же миг хочется стереть с его лица это самодовольное выражение. Для этого многого не надо, всего лишь запустить пальцы в его чернильные волосы, намотать на кулак, да дёрнуть посильнее. Одновременно с этим впиться в его дерзкий рот ожесточённым поцелуем, в котором не будет ни жалости, ни нежности, лишь пожирающая его изнутри страсть, которую он выпустит наружу. 

Питеру казалось, что он полностью помешался на этом вампире. Ему больше не хотелось бежать или убивать его, напротив — прижаться к нему теснее, кататься с ним по постели, словно клубок брачующих змей, сплетаясь телами в одно разгорячённое страстью существо. И ещё сильнее — заставить Аро сходить по нему с ума с той же силой, с которой тот мутил ему разум, чтобы вскрыть его вампирскую суть, пугающую и непредсказуемую, и познать чужую всепоглощающую, как чёрная дыра, одержимость. 

Он ещё не знает, чем для него обернётся это мимолётное желание, и как сильно оно повлияет на его дальнейшую жизнь.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it!  
> Special thanks to @rarravai from tumblr, you brought my inspiration back. <3

Аро не ожидал, что его так называемый эксперимент вдруг превратится в нечто большее, чем обычное удовлетворение любопытства. Что-то в этом смертном заставляло его терять самообладание и контроль над ситуацией. Он сводил его с ума своим живым, искренним телом. Раздражал ноздри до того пленительным запахом, что ему едва удавалось держать клыки в узде. Выводил из себя дерзким языком, который так и хотелось прикусить до крови. 

Один раз Аро почти утратил над собой контроль, опрокинул Питера на спину и принялся яростно, почти жестоко вдалбливаться в него, удерживая за горло, чтобы показать, какую власть он над ним имеет. Одно неловкое сжатие, и он мог запросто переломить его жалкую, тонкую шейку, да так быстро, что тот бы не успел даже пискнуть. Но охотник его не боялся, напротив, смотрел на него с вызовом, ещё сильнее распаляя в Аро желание своей непокорной натурой.

Мысль о том, что под ним находился не просто среднестатистический смертный, а тот, кто убивал, пусть и очень слабых, но вампиров — едкой кислотой будоражило его кровь. А чёткое знание того, что он был у Питера первым — как мужчиной, так и вампиром, — вызывало у Аро сильнейшее желание растерзать любого, кто посмеет прикоснуться к тому после него. Этот смертный теперь принадлежал ему, и он был готов покрыть его с ног до головы своими метками, чтобы даже после того, как они разойдутся каждый в свою сторону, тот не забывал об этом.

Питер мало протестовал, когда он впился ему в ключицу, а затем перешёл от неё к шее, где запах крови ощущался ярче всего. Удержаться от укуса было тяжело, но он справился, оставив на тонкой коже лишь сочный засос, который как красный сигнал светофора должен отпугнуть любого, кто посмеет позариться на его собственность. А если не отпугнёт, то этот некто явно не против стать трапезой вампира и горсткой пепла после того, как Аро, осушив его до суха, сожжёт его труп. 

Терзая горло Питера Аро ещё явственнее ощутил жар, исходящий от его кожи, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, насколько лихорадочно горячим смертный был внутри. Он напоминал собой раскалённую печь или обжигающую начинку свежеприготовленного пирога, но прекращать акт их единения из-за лёгкого дискомфорта Аро не собирался. Не тогда, когда Питер извивался в его руках — горячий, мокрый и податливый, — и смотрел на него непокорно, но с едва сдерживаемым вожделением, которое мог не заметить разве что слепой.

Аро двигался в нём с хлюпающим звуком из-за вязкой смазки, которой он не пожалел при подготовке, и по лицу Питера было видно насколько сильно его смущали эти звуки. Что ни говори, а смущать его было одно удовольствие, даже если не специально. В такие моменты Питер отчаянно краснел, стыдливо отводил взгляд, крепко жмурился и даже порывался закрыть лицо руками, но сводил действие к тому, что просто ерошил свои влажные волосы, запуская в них тонкие пальцы. 

Зрелище, бесспорно, было крайне увлекательным, но куда сильнее Аро нравилось чувствовать, как при смущении Питер неосознанно сжимался, туго обхватывая эластичными стенками его член, что едва не доводило его до края. И хотя это было невообразимо приятно, но кончить раньше смертного было бы настоящим позором, поэтому Аро периодически замедлялся, чтобы дать им обоим время прийти в себя. В моменты таких передышек он исследовал тело Питера ладонями, наслаждаясь жаром и мягкостью кожи, покрывающейся мурашками от его касаний, сильными ударами сердца, трепетавшего в груди загнанной птичкой, и резкими углами выступающих костей, которые так легко было сломать. 

Смертные были хрупкими созданиями и их век был недолог. Раньше эта информация была всего лишь обычным фактом, теперь же вызывала в Аро какое-то смутное чувство грусти, жалости и сожаления. Оно разрасталось в груди, ядовитым плющом обвивая его мёртвое сердце, и заставляло теряться в догадках, почему его так печалит мысль о том, что Питер может умереть. От старости, несчастного случая, болезни или в стычке с каким-то другим вампиром — неважно. Возможно, удайся ему обратить Питера, то тревога бы улеглась, но он понимал, что тот этого не позволит, не после произошедшего с его родителями. Даже сексом с ним, вампиром, Питер занялся с большой неохотой, да и то благодаря небылице про смерть от вампирской крови. 

Аро не желал верить в то, что охотник был столь несообразителен, что до сих пор не раскусил его ложь, ведь тогда бы это означало, что всё, чего он добился от него в постели, было вызвано лишь инстинктами, а не в некоторой степени принятием, которого он с недавних пор стал жаждать. Он даже придумал для себя иное объяснение, при котором Питер уже давно понял, что был обманут, но продолжал убеждать себя в правдивости сказанного, чтобы иметь оправдание для собственных поступков. Особенно для тех, в которых он сам выступал инициатором. 

Если бы у Аро работало сердце, то его бы непременно защемило от нежности того прикосновения к щеке и губам, которым его одарил Питер, смотря на него своими пронзительными карими глазами. Чтобы отблагодарить за этот так похожий на любовный жест, он поцеловал его в запястье, ощущая бешено бьющийся под тонкой кожей пульс. Ему стоило огромных усилий, чтобы украдкой не заглянуть в разум Питера, не желая разрушить то хрупкое доверие, установившееся между ними. 

Добиться от Питера ещё большей отдачи стало для Аро первостепенной задачей, но когда тот попытался втянуть его в очередной головокружительный поцелуй, он пошёл на попятную. Он хотел поцеловать Питера, действительно хотел, но это бы лишило его последних крупиц контроля, которые и без того с каждой секундой таяли, как сахар в чашке горячего чая. В ответ на его отказ Питер издал недовольный и даже в какой-то мере разочарованный стон, выглядя чертовски горячо, будучи раздражённым. 

Аро очень надеялся, что его ответная нервная улыбка была расценена как-то иначе, чем она являлась на самом деле. Кажется, Джейн называла подобное «гей паника», подначивая Алека, который при виде Феликса, вечно растягивал подрагивающие губы в улыбке и переставал реагировать на внешние раздражители, впадая в ступор. На случай, если Питер всё-таки заметил что-то не то, Аро спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, игриво куснул и ускорился, дабы отбить у того способность к ясному мышлению. 

К его величайшему удивлению, этим он добился намного больше, чем мог даже мечтать. 

Питер обвил его своими длинными конечностями, понукая двигаться, не сбавляя темпа, и при этом стонал так сладко, что хотелось дать ему всё, чего тот только пожелает. Действительно всё, кроме того, чтобы позволить ему кончить, чего тот хотел настолько отчаянно, что даже попытался двигаться сам, когда фрикции прекратились. Аро рассчитывал растянуть их контакт настолько, насколько это было возможно, не причинив Питеру вреда. С его истиной выносливостью тому было ни за что не справиться, но он мог позволить себе ещё немного потянуть время перед тем, как подарить им обоим долгожданную разрядку. 

Когда он с долей шутки предложил Питеру оседлать его, он и не надеялся, что тот действительно это сделает. В духе охотника было сказать нечто грубое, послать ко всем чертям и даже скинуть с кровати, осыпая проклятиями, но тот взобрался на него, дрожа как осиновый лист, не то от холода, не то от возбуждения. Аро всеми силами постарался удержать маску самоуверенности на месте, не давая своим истинным чувствам, бушевавшим внутри него настоящим ураганом, просочиться наружу. Всё, что он себе позволил — это лёгкое выражение удивления, стремительно пронёсшееся в его глазах, как ветерок по маковому полю. 

Последние границы, которые всё ещё имелись между ними, оказались сметены, когда Питер самостоятельно и совершенно добровольно опустился на его член. После небольшого промежутка оказаться внутри него вновь показалось Аро чем-то нереальным. Жар и влажность сковали его со всех сторон, будто он снова очутился на острове Родос, где ему однажды пришлось скрываться от оборотней, которые устроили охоту на него и остальных лидеров клана. В то время Вольтури ещё не обзавелись достаточной мощью, чтобы противостоять этим диким тварям, не имевших понятия о культуре и изяществе, от которых за версту несло грязной, мокрой псиной. Однако в сравнении с удушающе жарким и влажным летом Родоса внутри Питера было намного приятнее и его не пытались искусать кровососущие насекомые, ломающие себе хоботки из-за прочности его вампирской кожи. 

Несмотря на все старания Питера в необычайно неловкой и неудобной для него позе, профессионализмом в нём и не пахло (да и откуда тому было взяться?). Впрочем, Аро было достаточно даже эстетического удовольствия, чтобы распалять плотское. Он наслаждался видом напряжённого влажного тела Питера, которое ощущалось на нём приятной тяжестью, звучанием его жарких вздохов и стонов. Он любовался его лицом: его безупречной формой, острыми скулами, налитыми красным губами, слегка искривлённым тонким носом с трепещущими ноздрями, морщинками вокруг глаз и затуманенными от желания взглядами, которые тот кидал на него сквозь дымку перекрещённых ресниц. 

Питер был прекраснее всех идеально красивых вампиров, с которыми ему довелось спать, о чём Аро не преминул высказаться вслух.

***

— Ты прекрасен, — с восхищением выдаёт Аро. 

От его слов у Питера перехватывает дыхание. Он слышал нечто подобное от других не раз и не два, но никто никогда не смотрел на него при этом так. Будто он был прекрасной картиной в музее, редкой и ценной, за которую готовы выложить миллионы долларов. Всё это время Аро относился к нему бережно, будто боясь сломать, и лишь в моменты, когда сам Питер доводил его до белого каления, тот позволял себе выпустить наружу своего внутреннего зверя. Иногда он действовал физически, доводя его до исступления мощными толчками, а иногда словесно, подбивая его на немыслимо безумные поступки, от которых по утру ему явно станет стыдно. Ему уже было стыдно. 

Стыд быстро проходит, сменяясь раздражением, когда Аро с лёгким смешком добавляет к сказанному:

— Для смертного, конечно. 

Питер кривится в ответной саркастической гримасе и вздрагивает от щекотно ползущей по позвоночнику капли пота. Несмотря на то, что вампирское тело, с которым он соприкасался нижней частью тела и ладонями, было прохладным, ему было невыносимо жарко и душно. Шёлковый халат, липнущий к спине, охлаждению и вовсе не помогал. Пришлось оторваться от торса Аро, которого было так приятно касаться, и выпрямить руки, позволяя скользкой ткани сползти, чтобы потом скинуть её на пол под внимательным алым взглядом. Питер никогда не замечал за собой эксбиционистских наклонностей, но ему определённо нравилось то, что вампир наблюдал за ним, ласкал взглядом, будто не в силах насытиться зрелищем. 

Питер от него не отставал, пожирал его глазами сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Аро и без того был чертовски привлекателен, но лёжа в его постели, с разметавшимися по светлой простыне чёрными волосами — он выглядел просто восхитительно. Питера до зуда под кожей тянуло прильнуть к нему ближе, обжечь дыханием ключицы, прикусить бледную кожу, даже если на ней не останется засоса. Затем мокро поцеловать впадинку между ключицами, игриво лизнуть кадык, прочертить влажную линию до подбородка и наконец прижаться губами к его ухмыляющемуся рту. 

Часть своих желаний Питеру удавалось подавлять в зародыше, но с поцелуями дела обстояли куда сложнее. Его губы, отчаянно изнывающие без соприкосновения с губами Аро, не давали ему покоя. Ему хотелось целоваться с ним до исступления, до нехватки воздуха в лёгких, немного жёстко, со столкновением зубов, стонами и рычанием. Однако, боясь показаться слишком нуждающимся, он медлил, вкладывая в свой взгляд всё желание, что бурлило в нём. Он хотел, чтобы Аро сделал первый шаг, но тот лишь смотрел на него с до ужаса понимающим выражением лица и помогать отказывался. А ведь было бы куда проще, если бы он притянул его к себе и впился в губы, с жадностью запуская язык в рот и лишая возможности вдохнуть.

Волнующие фантазии придают Питеру сил, и он всё-таки припадает ко рту Аро, словно жаждущий путник к водоёму посреди пустыни. Его язык проходится по жёстким губам, скользит внутрь, когда Аро ему это позволяет, размыкая их. Он тут же принимается играться с его языком, дразнить гладкое нёбо и пересчитывать ряды ровных зубов. Затем возвращает язык обратно в свой рот, мокро прихватывает губы Аро своими и чуть прикусывает, оттягивая нижнюю зубами. 

Когда его волос касается рука, Питер крупно вздрагивает и чуть отстраняется. Их с Аро глаза оказываются необычайно близко, настолько, что воздух встаёт комом поперёк горла. Питер заворожённо смотрит в них, отмечая про себя, как чудно переливается и искрится радужка. Красиво. Аро нежно массирует кожу головы, перебирает пальцами его каштановые пряди, влажные, как после душа. Эта незатейливая ласка заставляет Питера трепетать и едва ли не мурлыкать. Это одновременно смущает и злит, и поэтому, несмотря на все приятные ощущения, он упрямо сбрасывает с себя чужую руку, мотнув головой. 

Выпрямившись, двигаться становится удобнее, и Питер делает это резче, чем до этого, будто в наказание себе за то, что слишком увлёкся. Аро одобрительно мычит на его действия и, дотянувшись до его тяжело вздымающейся груди, сжимает между пальцами соски. Питер дёргается в его руках, подозревая, что вампир не просто так не желал оставлять их в покое, а прознал, что их чувствительность была его слабостью. Теперь он был просто обязан найти что-то подобное у Аро, чтобы поквитаться с ним за столь сладостную пытку. 

Он и не подозревал, что это случится так скоро. 

При новом трении о простату, Питер сжимает в пальцах волоски на груди Аро, добиваясь от него интереснейшей реакции — шипение сквозь зубы. Максимум того, что ему удалось добиться от вампира за всё это время — это яростное рычание, но ни стонов, ни даже сбившегося дыхания Питер от него до сих пор не слышал. Последнего, по понятной причине, можно было не ожидать, но отсутствие стонов было большим упущением. Было ли дело в выдержке Аро или в том, что тот был вампиром, Питер не знал, но извлечь из этого непостижимого существа ещё больше разнообразных звуков было его долгом, как охотника на вампиров. 

К сожалению (или к счастью?), ему так и не удаётся привести свою задумку в реальность, потому что Аро, улыбнувшись ему лукаво, вдруг легонько подаётся бёдрами вверх. Этот совершенно неожиданный и подлый манёвр выводит Питера из равновесия и даже больше. Он широко распахивает глаза, давясь вздохом, горбится, выгибая спину дугой, и скребёт вампирскую грудь с диким желанием расцарапать её в кровь. 

Собрав себя воедино после столь неоднозначного в плане ощущений финта, Питер резко распрямляется. Грозно возвышаясь над Аро, он рычит, вкладывая в слова всё своё недовольство и негодование:

— Какого хуя это было, сукин ты сын?!

Аро его тон не впечатляет, напротив, он вновь подкидывает бёдра, опираясь ступнями о постель, отчего Питер чуть было не прикусывает себе язык. 

— Ёбаный вампир! — шипит он, вновь сжимая кулаки на его груди. 

Кажется, ему даже удаётся выдернуть пару волосков, но позлорадствовать он не успевает, потому что Аро с грудным рычанием толкается внутрь ещё раз в отместку за причинённый ему дискомфорт. Питер поражённо стонет и, неосознанно прогнувшись в пояснице, насаживается ещё сильнее. Это абсолютно выбивает его из колеи, и он, понизив голос до едва различимого шёпота, произносит: 

— Сделай так ещё раз... 

Питер не молит, отказываясь унижаться, просто просит, но его слова срывают последний предохранитель, действуя на вампира, как красная тряпка на быка. Тот резко перехватывает инициативу, впиваясь сильными пальцами ему в ягодицы, и принимается с остервенением вбиваться в него. Питер заходится криком, чувствуя, как всё его тело превращается в сгусток желания, который по необъяснимым причинам всё ещё поддерживал человеческую форму. 

Он, будто Феникс, сгорал в руках Аро, превращался в тлеющий пепел и собирался из него вновь, чтобы повторить этот цикл заново, а затем ещё и ещё, пока хватало сил на перерождение. С каждым разом их становилось всё меньше, а стремления сгореть раз и навсегда — всё больше. Его член буквально плавился, истекая смазкой, словно восковая свеча, но Питер его не касался, опасаясь, что Аро опять не даст ему к себе прикоснуться. 

В какой-то момент желание передёрнуть в такт толчкам становится настолько невыносимым, что Питер всё-таки отбрасывает все сомнения и обхватывает свой горячий, чувствительный орган. Из его груди мгновенно вырывается стон облегчения, а глаза закатываются от удовольствия. Судя по тому, что Аро его не останавливает, он всё же сжаливается над ним. Питер пользуется выпавшем шансом и с наслаждением принимается ласкать себя так, как ему хотелось уже долгое, охрененно долгое время. 

Распятый между членом Аро и собственной мерно двигающейся рукой, Питер вдруг ощутил, как почти позабытое чувство удовольствия, горячее и пульсирующее, принялось накапливаться в животе, напирать изнутри, грозясь создать пробоину. Ему почти удаётся дать этому чувству выход, но Аро вдруг решает замедлиться, благо лишь для того, чтобы запустить руку в его растрёпанные волосы и, потянув на себя, столкнуть их губы в новом страстном поцелуе. Питер отвечает на него уже не с той нежностью, с которой целовал его сам, а с неудержимым пылом, кусая и зализывая чужие губы. Он даже отпускает свой член, чтобы обхватить лицо Аро обеими руками, и на одно короткое мгновение забывает не только о горящем огнём пахе, но и обо всём на свете.

Долго поцелуй не длится. Аро переворачивает их на постели и, не давая опомниться, задирает его ноги едва ли не до ушей, затем фиксирует их в таком положении, придерживая под коленями. Как Питер того и ожидал, ноги быстро затекают и начинают покалывать тысячью иголочек. Он протестующе стонет и дёргается, чтобы принять позу поудобнее, но Аро его потуги игнорирует, чем неимоверно выводит его из себя. Питер уже было открывает рот, готовый разразиться не первой и явно не последней за этот вечер гневной тирадой, но затыкается даже не начав, так как Аро вновь принимается двигаться. Он делает это будто специально глубоко и медленно, чтобы дать прочувствовать каждый миллиметр его члена внутри себя. 

До дрожи приятное чувство почти заставляет Питера зажмуриться от удовольствия, но его взгляд внезапно приковывает кулон, висящий на шее Аро и болтающийся в такт его движениям, и почти мгновенно вводит его в некое подобие транса, будто гипнотический маятник. Только если при обычном гипнозе могли заставить кудахтать как курица или открыть сокровенную тайну, которой подсознательно хотелось поделиться, то в данном случае Питер почувствовал лишь безграничную вседозволенность. Его руки сами собой потянулись к Аро, обняли сперва за спину, ощущая, как под кожей двигаются напряжённые мышцы, а затем скользнули вниз и, минуя поясницу, крепко ухватились за ягодицы, сминая их в ладонях. 

От внезапности его дерзкого поступка из Аро вырывается первый полноценный стон. Он чувствительно цапает его за губу и срывается на бешеный ритм, отчего кровать принимается ходить ходуном и возмущённо скрипеть, грозясь под ними развалиться. Если бы они не были настолько поглощены друг другом, то, возможно, обратили бы внимание на её стенания, но сейчас их едва ли мог взволновать даже конец света, постучись он в двери на пару с четырьмя всадниками Апокалипсиса. 

Через короткий промежуток времени Питер снова чувствует знакомое распирающее чувство удовольствия и уже собирается возобновить прерванное занятие, как Аро его опережает. Он отпускает его ноги, позволяя ему ощутить приток крови, и совершенно неожиданно и без каких-либо предупреждений кладёт ладонь ему на член. Внутренности Питера буквально скручивает от леденящего прикосновения к его раскалённому органу.

— Холодно, пусти! — бессильно протестует он, пытаясь отпихнуть его слабыми, дрожащими руками.

— Это потому что ты весь горишь, — отвечает ему Аро, полностью проигнорировав жалкую попытку его остановить. Даже не думая отпускать, он принимается дрочить ему на полном серьёзе, уверенно и умело. 

Не зная, куда ему хочется поддаться сильнее: в плотное кольцо пальцев или на член, который снова находит тот самый удачный угол проникновения, пронзающий его до ярких вспышек перед глазами, — Питер какое-то время просто мечется под Аро на горячих влажных простынях и сжимает его бока своими коленями. В конечном итоге он просто решает сдаться на милость вампира, позволяя тому делать то, что ему самому хочется. Но так продолжается недолго, до момента, когда Питер вновь начинает чувствовать приливную волну удовольствия. В тот же миг он накрывает ладонь Аро своей, демонстрируя, как именно ему хочется, чтобы тот сейчас действовал: быстрее, резче, чтобы успеть догнаться, поспеть за подступающим оргазмом. Аро позволяет ему руководить собой и даже меняет темп толчков, чтобы тот совпадал с движением его руки. 

Мгновениями спустя Питера подхватывает неистовый поток и захлёстывает с головой, топя в своих пучинах. Мышцы живота сводит от спазма, он прогинается в пояснице, отрываясь от кровати, и кончает с немым криком, забрызгивая себя и Аро горячей мутно-белой струёй. Его крупно дёргает в оргазменных судорогах, пока он безуспешно пытается глотнуть воздух, а рука, ещё недавно впивающаяся в вампирскую ладонь, вяло опадает на простыню. Аро ещё некоторое время продолжает скользить по его обмякающему члену, собирая последние белёсые капли, а затем отпускает его и обтирает заляпанную спермой руку о постель.

Питер сыто жмурится, выравнивая дыхание, но тут же снова его сбивает, когда Аро, не давая ему до конца прийти в себя, начинает двигаться, скалясь и рыча по-дикому. Будучи слишком чувствительным после пережитого оргазма Питер вздрагивает при каждом толчке, тихонько вскрикивает и кусает губы. Не проходит и минуты, как Аро буквально складывает его пополам, вбиваясь быстро-быстро, отчего у него перехватывает горло, не давая даже стонать. Он до боли впивается пальцами ему между лопаток, чтобы хоть как-то дать понять насколько это неприятно. 

К сожалению, вампира это только подстёгивает, и совершенно не в том смысле, в котором Питер мог того ожидать. 

Аро вскидывается, загораживая собой свет, и не по-человечески широко распахивает рот с отросшими клыками. Его красные глаза ещё сильнее наливаются кровью, затопляя собой белок, а узор из сизых вен, проступивший сквозь бледную кожу, делает его ещё менее похожим на человекоподобное существо. Питера сковывает ледяной ужас, не дающий ему пошевелиться, и он лишь смотрит на вампира широко распахнутыми глазами, почти не дыша из-за сердца, колотящегося буквально в глотке. В этот момент он с кристальной ясностью понимает, что ему не удастся предотвратить последующий укус, и он умрёт, последовав примеру родителей. Только вот если они пали случайной жертвой жадного до крови ублюдка, то его смерть должна будет послужить уроком «никогда не доверяй словам вампира». 

В подтверждение его мыслей Аро стремительно склоняется к его шее с диким блеском в глазах и распахнутым клыкастым ртом. Питер инстинктивно зажмуривается и, когда мощные челюсти клацают над ухом, проваливается в бескрайнюю черноту.


	8. Chapter 8

Питер очнулся, с криком вскидываясь на постели. Загнанно дыша, он ощущал холодный пот на коже и дикий, не проходящий ужас, от которого сердце колотилось, как ненормальное, болью отдаваясь в груди. Он заозирался по сторонам в поисках вампира, но никого не обнаружил. В спальне было пусто, а в квартире тихо, лишь мерный шум сплит-системы разбавлял эту всеобъемлющую тишину. 

Снова откинувшись на подушку, Питер прикрыл тяжёлые слипающиеся веки и с облегчением вздохнул. Он мог бы даже решить, что всё это было чертовски извращённым сном, если бы не режущая боль в заднем проходе. Вампир с ним особо не церемонился, хотя определённо сдерживался, чтобы не разорвать пополам. Однако Питеру было всё одно, потому что чувствовал он себя так, будто по внутренностям прошлись острым лезвием и не опытный хирург, а какой-то мясник со скотобойни. 

Он поёрзал, принимая более комфортное положение, при котором не было так больно, и почувствовал необычайный упадок сил, будто... 

Резко распахнув глаза, он потянулся к шее, принимаясь ощупывать её со всех сторон. Следа от укуса он не обнаружил, но кожу слегка саднило, когда он надавливал чуть сильнее обычного прикосновения. Чёртов ублюдок так сильно присасывался к нему, что вся его шея наверняка была багровой от засосов. Да что там шея, насколько он мог судить по воспоминаниям о вчерашнем вечере, он весь должен быть усыпан синяками различной степени красочности. Такая хрень и за неделю не сойдёт без какой-нибудь лечебной мази. 

И всё-таки, как бы это ни было прискорбно, его ожидают педиковатые шарфы и закрытая одежда, от которой он будет потеть, как свинья, в это жаркое лето. Он уже сейчас был мокрым, лёжа под тонким одеялом (и когда он только успел укрыться?). 

Питер скинул с себя орудие самого Сатаны для пытки его адским жаром при жизни и уставился на своё абсолютно голое тело. Стон отчаяния вырвался из его горла. Всё было гораздо хуже, чем он себе представлял. По коже были рассыпаны не только синяки засосов, но и те, что остались от пальцев Аро, когда тот слишком сильно впивался в его нежную плоть. И как только тот не оторвал ему член с такой-то силищей? Впрочем, про свой член Питеру хотелось думать в последнюю очередь. Этот предатель вчера не просто встал, поддавшись на ласки вампира, но ещё и разрядился с такой мощностью, что он едва ли не отключился прямо в тот же момент. 

И лучше бы отключился, чем узреть тот пиздец, в который обратился Аро. 

Тот будто окончательно утратил контроль над остатками своей человеческой сущности, обращаясь в алчущего крови чудовище. У Питера до сих пор мороз ходил по коже от увиденного. Это вам не ужастик смотреть, а попасть в него и стать главным, мать его, героем, одним из тех, кто каким-то чудом переживает встречу с монстром. Только вот в таких фильмах никогда не показывают, как герой живёт после этого: мучается кошмарами и шарахается от всего, что мало-мальски напоминает ему о пережитом ужасе. И чем страшнее была ситуация, тем хуже последствия для психики.

Ему сильно повезло, что он испугался лишь на миг, а потом провалился в глубокий обморок до самого... 

— Сколько времени? — пробубнил Питер себе под нос и потянулся за мобильником. Тело тут же обдало болью со всех сторон, и он поморщился. 

Экран телефона высветил шесть утра. Теперь ему стало понятно, почему голова пульсировала так, будто он вчера не просто выпил, а нажрался в хлам. На лицо был явный недосып. А если к нему прибавить то, что Аро заездил его до полного изнеможения, то складывалась цельная картина того, почему он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Точным описанием его нынешнего самочувствия могло послужить сравнение с выжатым лимоном, по которому сверху проехались катком, а потом пропустили через шредер. 

Раздавленный, с ломотой по всему телу и болью там, где прежде её никогда не бывало, Питер сильно жалел, что поддался на уговоры Аро и выпил его кровь. У неё было слишком много неизвестных ему побочных эффектов вроде афродизиака и смертельного отравления при попадании в пищеварительную систему. В книгах, которые ему в своё время довелось читать, на эту тему не было написано ни строчки. Однако это не заставило его усомниться в словах Аро, ведь книги про вампиров были не самым достоверным источником для изучения этих тварей. Некоторые из них устаревали уже в момент публикации, другие содержали в себе по большей части домыслы, основанные на ходящих вокруг вампиров слухах. 

Ещё существовал третий тип вампирской литературы, к которому относились книги с наибанальнейшим сюжетом про какого-нибудь смазливого вампира, влюбляющегося в смертную девушку, чью кровь он не пьёт, боясь навредить, а к концу книги с её согласия или даже желания обращает в вампиршу, чтобы разделить с ней вечность. Пару раз Питер ради интереса пролистывал подобное чтиво для желающих влюбиться раз и навсегда или окончательно разочаровавшихся в любви и каждый раз у него сводило зубы от приторной неправдоподобности подобных сюжетов. 

Вампиры не были романтичными плюшевыми мишками, которые будут любить и защищать тебя до последнего вздоха (только если твоего). Они были бездушными монстрами, которым ты сгодишься разве что на закуску. Им не были свойственны человеческие эмоции, они не испытывали ни жалости, ни вины, ни стыда. Им было абсолютно плевать на твою любовь, но романтизация их образов в книгах сыграла им на руку. Наивные дурачки сами искали с ними встреч и покорно отдавались в их смертельные объятья, надеясь, что обретут бессмертие с их новыми возлюбленными. 

Подобной бредовой литературы на прилавках с каждым годом становилось всё больше, а трудов настоящих писателей-вампиристов было почти не сыскать. Они не окупались для издателей даже будучи напечатанными малым тиражом. А тем временем вампиры эволюционировали, обзаводились различными мутациями, позволяющими им искоренять свои слабости, о чём никто не успевал поведать охотникам, вроде Питера или Чарли, если тот решится продолжить этот нелёгкий путь. Хотя он не стал бы советовать ему этого, учитывая, что произошло с ним самим. 

Питеру было так тошно из-за вчерашнего, что хотелось умереть. Лучше бы Аро в самом деле убил его, чем помнить до мельчайших подробностей, как он, будто кошка в период течки, льнул к этому кровопийце, стонал во весь голос и даже, черти его дери, подмахивал, как распоследняя блядь! И хуже всего было от осознания, что ему чертовски понравилось. Понравилось состояние, будто стоишь на краю пропасти и смотришь вниз, адреналин зашкаливает, а ты всё размышляешь, хватит ли тебе смелости прыгнуть вниз, а затем делаешь шаг и летишь, летишь, крича от восторга, пока тебя не дёргает вверх эластичный канат для банджи-джампинга, возвращая в реальность. 

Секс с Аро был именно таким. Сперва Питер ощутил абсолютную свободу, которую никогда не испытывал со своими бывшими пассиями, а затем пришёл в себя и осознал, что, должно быть, спятил, раз получил от подобного удовольствие. Теперь ему хотелось лишь одного: принять душ и смыть с себя все следы, оставленные на нём вампиром. Особенно главное доказательство своего падения — собственную засохшую сперму, покрывающую живот неприятной зудящей коркой. Она горела на коже клеймом позора, не давая забыть о произошедшем ни на секунду. 

— Блядство! — вырвалось из Питера. Он схватил соседнюю с ним подушку и швырнул об стену. Уровень негатива от этого не понизился, но он почувствовал некоторое облегчение, перенаправив бурлящий в нём гнев во внешний мир. 

Закрыв лицо руками, он надавил на веки, затем помассировал виски, чтобы унять разбушевавшуюся мигрень. И как только он умудрился угодить в ситуацию, где все его мысли были заняты вампиром? Да ещё и таким аномальным, как Аро. Тот прибыл, когда солнце ещё виднелось на горизонте, и проник в дом даже без намёка на приглашение с его стороны. Хотя, по всей видимости, это было очередным устаревшим клише, ведь отсутствие приглашения не помешало Джерри зайти в его предыдущую квартиру. 

Это был просторный пентхаус в отеле при казино «Хард Рок», где Питер давал своё шоу. В квартире имелся бункер, где можно было укрыться от любой опасности, и умещалась вся его антикварная коллекция, связанная с вампирами. Было жаль, что ему пришлось её покинуть по независящим от него причинам. В то время он являлся главным подозреваемым в деле об убийстве Джинжер и охранника на ресепшене. (Труп фальшивого доставщика с ebay благополучно развеялся, обратившись в прах, после того, как Чарли отрубил тому голову.)

«Хард Рок» не желали держать под своей крышей предполагаемого убийцу, чтобы не сыскать себе дурную славу, поэтому вскоре после этих событий его представители связались с Питером через менеджера. Они разорвали контракт на шоу и вежливо, но твёрдо попросили его съехать как можно скорее. В конечном итоге после долгого и муторного расследования Питера признали невиновным за недостатком улик, отсутствия орудия убийства и мотива. Однако восстанавливать контракт с «Хард Рок» он не стал, приняв предложение от другого казино, которых в Лас-Вегасе, к счастью, было предостаточно. 

Квартиру в этот раз Питер приобрёл отдельно, чтобы не повторять той же ошибки, но её постигло то же несчастье, что и предыдущую — приход вампира. Только вот в этот раз даже не с наступлением темноты. 

Отсутствие у Аро страха перед солнечным светом интриговало и пугало. Если его не могло убить солнце, то что же вообще могло? Тот увернулся от кола, но было ли это обязательно? Может тот просто не пожелал портить одежду, которую складывал со всей тщательностью, когда раздевался. Однако ранить его было возможно, Аро сам показал ему это, черканув по запястью лезвием. Должно быть, оно было из какого-то особого сплава, и если бы Питер смог узнать из какого именно, то выпустил бы из этого вампира всю его кровь до последней капли. 

Кровь Аро была ещё одной загадкой, которую ему хотелось разгадать. Цвета ртути, без ярко выраженного запаха и со сладковатым привкусом, она разительно отличалась от крови тех вампиров, что Питеру довелось повстречать на своём пути. У них она была тёмно-бордовой, почти чёрной, и от неё несло тошнотворным запахом гнили, будто из свежевырытой могилы. 

Его едва не вывернуло наизнанку, когда они с Чарли оказались на нижнем уровне логова Джерри, где тот устроил кормушку для своих новообращённых «детишек». Из-за зашкаливающей агрессии, как у борющихся за пропитание хищников, те ранили друг друга, заливая окружающее пространство собственной кровью. Она разлагалась прямо внутри их вен, преображая в вампиров, оттого и имела столь отвратительный запах. 

Впрочем, от крови Джерри, прожившего в роли вампира четыреста лет, несло не лучше. Питер с содроганием вспоминал то, как ошмётки его плоти усыпали всё вокруг, подняв такую вонь, что пришлось задержать дыхание на добрую минуту, пока вампир окончательно не обратился в прах.

Различия между кровью Аро и Джерри наталкивали Питера на мысль, что у вампиров был свой эквивалент групп крови, о чём в книгах (вот так сюрприз) не было ни единого упоминания. Однако, так как они принадлежали к одному виду, их кровь имела и сходства: она способствовала регенерации и мутила разум похлеще наркотиков. 

Питер тогда был не в лучшей своей кондиции, постепенно обращаясь в вампира, но он отчётливо видел, как рана в животе Эми (которой, как выяснилось позже, её одарил Чарли), затянулась в тот же миг, когда она слизала кровь с груди Джерри. Этот пафосный утырок даже не удосужился носить под расстёгнутой рубашкой майку, отсвечивая кубиками пресса, будто это была его главная гордость. 

Мерзость. 

Эми же явно ничего не смущало, да и вообще выглядела она так, будто была под кайфом. Позже она рассказала, что выпала из реальности на весь промежуток времени начиная с того, как Джерри укусил её в клубе, и до момента, когда она пришла в себя, валяясь на земле в белом платье «невесты Дракулы». Она ещё долго отплёвывалась, когда Питер поведал ей, что она поцеловалась с Джерри прямо на глазах у своего (тогда ещё не совсем официального) парня.

Их с Эми ситуации были до жути похожи. Он тоже выпил вампирскую кровь, чтобы излечиться, и та определённо смешала ему мозги, как в блендере, потому что он не только не оттолкнул Аро, когда тот полез к нему целоваться, но и втянулся в сам процесс. Знай он наперёд, чем всё в итоге обернётся, то никогда бы не выбрал лёгкий путь, а поехал в больницу, как только бы ему удалось изгнать незваного гостя. 

Если бы он сумел выжить, конечно.

Кто знает, как бы повёл себя с ним Аро, откажись он от его «жеста доброй воли». Может быть, взбесился, как в последствии делал не раз, и растерзал его, ничуть не заботясь о том, что минутой ранее сам же предложил залечить его травму. Или просто решил, что игра в кошки-мышки ему наскучила и пора с этим кончать. 

Наиболее невероятным исходом Питер считал то, что тот мог просто уйти, оставив после себя лишь воспоминания, которые никогда бы не стёрлись из памяти. Даже сейчас он был готов обвести этот день в календаре чёрным маркером, как день траура по потерянной им анальной невинности самым уёбищным из всех возможных способов. И с кем, с вампиром, что пришёл его убить! 

Вот только... почему тот не довёл начатое до конца? Вряд ли будучи в отключке он смог бы помешать выпить его кровь. Может, Аро нравилось ощущать, как жертва трепещет в его руках, и видеть, как в её глазах угасает жизнь? Мог бы тогда привести его в сознание или подождать, пока он очнётся сам. Ждать бы пришлось долго, но всё же. А может, тот и не солгал, когда сказал, что не собирается его убивать, просто вампирские инстинкты взяли над ним верх? Правда, в таком случае, оставалось загадкой, как тому удалось их перебороть. Такое ведь не подавишь одним лишь усилием воли. 

Узнать ответы на свои многочисленные вопросы Питер мог только у Аро, но после всего произошедшего он не горел желанием встречаться с ним вновь. По крайней мере не в ближайшее время. Он не столько боялся самого вампира, сколько реакций собственного тела на него, которое до сих пор было готово вспыхнуть, как спичка, от воспоминаний о проведённом с ним в одной постели времени. 

Как бы Питеру не хотелось, он не мог отрицать, что они идеально подошли друг другу в физическом плане, хотя Аро явно не мешало поумерить свой пыл. Да и с точки зрения внешности он находил его весьма привлекательным, не считая его неприятной трупной бледности. И, казалось бы, в чём тогда проблема? Да только вот тот был вампиром, а Питер никогда бы не смог принять его сущность. Ни со стороны сына, потерявшего родителей от клыков вампира; ни со стороны посредственного (из-за частого нежелания ввязываться во всю эту сверхъестественную херню) охотника на вампиров; ни со стороны смертного человека, для которого межвидовые отношения были табу. 

Оставалось надеяться, что их пути больше не пересекутся, а пока постараться забыть обо всём, как о страшном сне.

Обозначив для самого себя позицию в отношении Аро, Питер почувствовал себя намного спокойнее и увереннее. Он предпринял попытку встать с кровати, но ноги тут же подкосились, и он оказался на полу, лишь чудом не отбив колени благодаря постеленному ковру с густым ворсом. Ноги дрожали, будто после изнурительной тренировки на велотренажёре, а в районе бёдер ощущалась тянущая боль.

Для Питера не было секретом, почему. 

Трахая его на спине, Аро разводил ему ноги настолько широко, что с непривычки он растянул себе все мышцы, какие только было возможно. И не только в ногах. У Питера мурашки ходили по коже от фантомного ощущения, что вампир всё ещё находился в нём и двигался медленно, чувственно, чтобы дать прочувствовать каждый сантиметр его...

— Только не снова!.. — с отчаяньем простонал Питер, ощутив возрастающую пульсацию в паху. Ему срочно нужно было принять душ, желательно адски горячий, чтобы позабыть об обволакивающем холоде вампирских объятий. 

Питер сделал над собой усилие и, оперевшись о кровать, привстал с пола. Его зашатало, но он смог устоять. Проделав пару неловких шагов в сторону двери, он внезапно осознал, что перенапряжённые мышцы были последней из его проблем. Вампирское семя, пробывшее внутри него всю ночь, решило именно сейчас покинуть его бренное тело и потекло по внутренней стороне бедра отвратительной белёсой струйкой. 

Грёбанный кровосос всё-таки выполнил обещанное и кончил в него, что не должно было удивлять настолько сильно, ведь только из-за этого он остался жив, но, чёрт побери, как же это было не вовремя! Он только-только решил отбросить все мысли о том, что у него был секс с вампиром, как на тебе — новое подтверждение, что произошедшее не было сраным кошмаром. Хотя вряд ли его мозг смог бы выдумать что-то настолько же извращённое.

Сжавшись покрепче Питер постарался придержать в себе остатки этой мерзости до душа, чтобы хорошенько отмыться, а сейчас не капать на пол квартиры, который и без того уже был заляпан кровью Аро. Та принесла ему столько проблем, что Питер зарёкся когда-либо ещё взаимодействовать с любыми вампирскими жидкостями, включая слюну. 

Из головы не выходило, как они с Аро сплетались языками, смешивая их слюну в единый пьянящий коктейль, не пить который было выше его сил. Он никак не мог насытиться их поцелуями, прихватывая жёсткие прохладные губы, словно высеченные из гранита. Его рот до сих пор помнил ощущение языка и губ Аро, а покалывающие, словно он зашёл с мороза в тепло, кончики пальцев — черты его лица, теперь навеки запечатлённые в тактильной памяти.

— Да что за наваждение, мать вашу?.. — произнёс Питер, хватаясь за голову, полную слишком ярких образов. Пару раз дёрнув себя за волосы ему удалось прогнать непрошенные воспоминания и восстановить порядок в собственном разуме.

Путь к ванной комнате пролегал рядом с зеркальной стеной, установленной предыдущим владельцем квартиры. Питер не стал от неё избавляться, надеясь, что когда-нибудь ему доведётся подловить таким образом какого-нибудь не особо смышлёного вампира. Те, как известно, не отражались в зеркалах и не отображались на фото и видео, таким образом скрывая своё существование от мира людей. 

К сожалению, ему так и не удалось воспользоваться зеркалом по назначению, когда Аро проник к нему. События развивались слишком быстро, чтобы он смог хотя бы на мгновение отвести взгляд от вампира и увидеть в отражении лишь одного себя прямо как видел сейчас. В зеркальной поверхности отображались все последствия бурной ночки: заспанное лицо с фееричными синяками под глазами, капитально заёбанный взгляд из-под всклокоченной засаленной чёлки и искусанные в кровь сухие потрескавшиеся губы. 

Состояние его тела ниже подбородка поистине ужасало: синяки были везде, будто его хорошенько избили, а не трахнули; а в районе плеч и шеи они почти сливались в одно большое багровое пятно. При ближайшем рассмотрении посреди этого можно было обнаружить даже следы удушения. Всё это являло собой неплохой материал для последующей заявы на одного небезызвестного вампира, который совершенно не умеет держать себя в руках. 

Питер прекрасно понимал, что его несомненный талант к выбешиванию мог сломить любого, даже самого терпеливого человека, а уж провернуть подобное со вспыльчивым вампиром было проще простого. Он диву давался, как у того до сих пор получалось властвовать над кланом, учитывая, что вампиры мало чем отличались от человеческих подростков: такие же жестокие самодуры, которых невозможно держать в узде. Видимо, Аро запугал своих подчинённых настолько, что те боялись даже пикнуть в его присутствии, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сказать что-то нелестное в его адрес.

Питер не мало повидал в своей жизни, поэтому запугать его было не так-то просто, а уж заткнуть тем более. Поэтому даже осознавая, что он играл с огнём или, точнее, дразнил дикое животное, он не побоялся высказать Аро всё, что он о нём думает, и не раз. На эту черту его характера не смогла повлиять даже вампирская кровь. И даже если после его дерзких высказываний на его шее появились следы от чужой крепкой хватки — это того стоило.

Ещё раз оглядев своё испещрённое синяками тело, Питер недовольно цыкнул и поспешил в душ, потому что, несмотря на все его ухищрения, вампирское семя всё продолжало вытекать. Ощущение было до тошноты мерзким, к горлу то и дело подкатывал комок размером с мяч для гольфа, и ему едва удавалось его сглатывать. Не хватало ещё заблевать полы на «радость» домработнице, которая убиралась у него раз в три дня. Она как раз должна была прийти сегодня, и ему не хотелось бы нагружать её сверх того, во что превратилась его квартира с её последнего прихода. 

Особенно после стычки с вампиром. 

Питер кинул мимолётный взгляд на любимое кресло с торчавшим в спинке колом, а затем перевёл его в сторону, где предположительно находилось оружие, из которого он стрелял. Оно наверняка было сломано после сильного пинка, который ему отвесил вампир, но Питер не особо жалел о его потере. В прошлый раз оно подвело его самым гнусным образом, когда его окружили «детишки» Джерри и он сам. 

До сих пор не верилось, что они с Чарли не только выбрались из логова Джерри живыми, но даже завалили его. Жаль, что Чарли не было здесь, когда к нему наведался Аро. Быть может общими усилиями им бы удалось прикончить этого вёрткого ублюдка до того, как всё бы зашло слишком далеко. 

И глубоко...

По ноге снова потекло, и Питер поспешил в ванную, насколько ему позволили дрожащие от перенапряжения ноги. Встав наконец под душ, он включил такую горячую воду, что к верху стал подниматься пар и запотели прозрачные стенки душевой кабины. Вылив на мочалку гель для душа, он принялся драить кожу с усердием преступника, избавляющегося от улик, чтобы стереть все напоминания о вчерашнем. 

Первым делом он отмылся от собственной засохшей спермы. Находись он в сознании, то не оставил бы себя в таком плачевном состоянии после секса, однако его срубило, как перегревшийся утюг. Аро же то ли не додумался его протереть, то ли даже не побеспокоился. Хотя было бы очень странно, если бы тот о нём позаботился, ведь они были всего лишь вынужденными любовниками на одну ночь. Да ещё и естественными врагами, будучи вампиром и охотником на них. 

С синяками Питер обращался аккуратно, не желая увеличить их в размере, а шею и вовсе не стал трогать, потому что ей было больно даже шевелить. В похожем состоянии находилось всё его тело. Конечности ломило от вчерашних бешеных скачек и двигались они медленно, натянуто, будто к ним были привязаны камни. Нездоровая слабость была не тем, что хотелось ощущать Питеру после секса, но он уже был не так молод, чтобы трахаться часами напролёт и не чувствовать себя так, будто повстречался с Дементором. 

Аро недалеко ушёл от тюремщика Азкабана, буквально выжив из него все соки своим неутолимым аппетитом. Тот так долго не кончал и не давал кончить ему, что в какой-то момент Питер даже забеспокоился, что помрёт от сперматоксикоза раньше, чем его добьёт выпитая им кровь или сам вампир, если вдруг слетит с катушек. Он не знал кого ему благодарить за то, что они оба всё-таки пришли к разрядке без летального исхода, но всё равно посылал лучи благодарности. 

Наконец покончив с первичной помывкой Питер дошёл до самого тревожащего. Он завёл руку за спину и осторожно коснулся слегка припухшего и, без сомнений, покрасневшего ануса. Морально подготовившись, он протолкнул в себя палец и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Боль, которой отозвалась нижняя часть тела, была невообразимой. Даже когда вампир только-только входил в него болело меньше. Видимо, он вновь разбередил едва начавшие заживать ранки, что зачастую могло ощущаться гораздо хуже, чем при их возникновении. 

Превозмогая боль, он кое-как выскреб из себя остатки чужого семени и отмыл его с бёдер. Это было мерзко и унизительно. А ещё жутко злило. Питер скрипел зубами, сжимая челюсти так сильно, что, должно быть, повредил эмаль, и задавался вопросом, как его жизнь вообще скатилась в такое говно. Он давал шоу паршивого качества в казино, где всякие кретины, верящие в удачу, проигрывали тысячи долларов каждую секунду. Потерял девушку в пасти прихвостня убийцы своих родителей, который мог убить и его, не спрячься он в бункере. Топил печаль и неудовлетворённость жизнью на дне бутылки на протяжении десятка лет. А теперь вот оказался трахнут вампиром... 

Пора было завязывать со всей этой игрой в охотника. Он уже отомстил за смерть родителей, больше в этом не было никакого смысла. На деньги заработанные с помощью шоу можно было безбедно прожить остаток жизни, если не тратиться на всякую бесполезную херню, вроде вампирских артефактов. А те, что у него уже имелись, можно было сбагрить какому-нибудь помешанному на вампирах коллекционеру. И хотя сейчас деньги волновали Питера в последнюю очередь, он не мог прекратить размышлять над будущим, устав пялиться в прошлое. 

Отключив воду, Питер вышел из душевой кабинки и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы вытереться. Сменную одежду он не взял, поэтому повязал полотенце вокруг бёдер, не желая и дальше таскаться по квартире, отсвечивая голой задницей. Прежде чем уйти из ванной, он почистил зубы, чтобы избавиться от ощущения пребывания языка вампира в своём рту и хорошенько прополоскал его на случай, если там осталась хотя бы капля чужой слюны. 

Наконец он покинул ванную и, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами, дошёл до спальни. Та встретила его запахом секса, который отчего-то до сих пор не выветрился, несмотря на работающую сплит-систему. Он неприязненно поморщился и уронил взгляд на разворошённую кровать. На ней будто прошла битва (что было недалеко от истины), а если присмотреться, то на простыне наверняка можно было обнаружить следы смазки и спермы. 

Поддавшись порыву, Питер стянул простыню с кровати и швырнул её туда, где уже валялась подушка. Заметив лежащие у подножья кровати трусы, которые Аро стянул с него перед тем как... думать об этом ему совершенно не хотелось... и халат, который снял с себя уже он сам, Питер пнул их в общую кучу, которую собирался сжечь при первой же возможности. Включая подушку, потому что он не был уверен на все сто, что она не была той самой, которую он закусывал, глуша свои стоны.

От резких движений жжение в заднице лишь усилилось. Нужно было срочно найти лечебную мазь, хоть какую-нибудь. Питер пошарился в прикроватной тумбочке, вспоминая, что что-то подобное у него оставалось после неудачных анальных экспериментов с Джинджер. При переезде на новую квартиру он не стал выгребать каждую мелочь, чтобы потом не пришлось расставлять всё по местам, поэтому мазь действительно отыскалась на том же самом месте — в нижнем ящике. Она тут же была применена по назначению с кряхтением, болезненными стонами и крепким словцом в сторону Аро, повинного в его состоянии.

Закончив мучительную процедуру, Питер швырнул тюбик обратно в ящик, и внезапно обнаружил сложенный вдвое листок бумаги, лежащий рядом с настольной лампой. Ещё вчера его там не было хотя бы потому, что он не пользовался блокнотами и прочими канцелярскими изделиями, предпочитая делать записи на мобильнике. Это было гораздо удобнее и экономило уйму времени и бумаги.

Питер присел на кровать и с настороженным любопытством развернул листок. Внутри оказалось короткое послание к нему, выведенное аккуратным витиеватым почерком под стать его владельцу. Левая бровь немедленно взлетела вверх, теряясь во влажной чёлке, а морщины, залёгшие на лбу, стали ещё более выразительными.

«Дорогой Винсент, мне приходится спешно тебя покинуть, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я прекрасно провёл время и с нетерпением жду нашей новой встречи. А.» 

Со злостью смяв клочок бумаги, Питер бросил его на пол и для верности наступил, будто на таракана. По уровню отвращения, которое вызвало у него записка, они не далеко ушли друг от друга. 

«"Дорогой", "прекрасно провёл время", "жду новой встречи"? Какого хуя этот упырь себе позволяет?!» — пронеслось у Питера в голове прежде, чем до него дошёл смысл написанного. 

Аро не собирался оставлять его в покое. С него станется снова припереться к нему домой или на этот раз похитить и притащить к себе в логово. Только вот зачем? Чтобы снова трахнуть, но теперь уже просто потому, что ему понравилось? (Питер был в этом уверен.) Или же чтобы довести начатое до конца и выпить его, как коробку сока, жадными глотками хлебая его кровь?

Какой бы не оказалась причина их возможной будущей встречи, Питер её не хотел. Посему нужно было придумать действенный план, чтобы сбежать и скрыться от вампира, на стороне которого были сверхъестественные силы, мощь клана и — он даже не сомневался, — связи во всех уголках планеты. 

В мокром полотенце и на голодный желудок думалось плохо, поэтому он нацепил на себя первую попавшуюся одежду, не стесняющую движения, и поспешил на кухню. Там он выгреб из холодильника остатки вчерашнего обеда и откупорил новую бутылку кислотно-зелёного Мидори. Утро было ранним, но он заслужил небольшой приятный пустячок после всего пережитого дерьма. Он отпил прямо из бутылки и слегка закашлялся, когда алкоголь прокатился по горлу раскалённой лавой и ухнул в желудок, опаляя его стенки. Привкус зубной пасты на языке немного подпортил вкус любимой выпивки, но жить всё равно стало как-то легче. 

Следом за Мидори отправился кусок сэндвича с ветчиной из соседнего Subway, куда он частенько наведывался, когда не было желания хлопотать на кухне. То есть каждый раз, как он становился голоден. Готовить Питер умел (одиночество и не такому научит), но не любил. Единственными мало-мальски задействованными предметами на кухне были холодильник и барная стойка, где он наливал горячительные напитки себе или гостям и держал пепельницу.

Курил он не так часто, только когда нервничал и нужно было привести мысли в порядок. Сейчас был как раз такой случай. Мысли метались по черепной коробке, словно запущенные в клетку дикие звери. Ему никак не удавалось согнать их в один угол, чтобы выстроить порядок действий, которые придётся выполнять чётко и без ошибок, если он действительно хочет сбежать и остаться непойманным. Хотя бы до момента, когда он сможет встретиться с вампиром на равных. Относительно на равных.

Питер потянулся за початой пачкой сигарет и, приоткрыв окно, из которого открывался превосходный вид на парк с густой растительностью и утиным прудом, не преминул закурить. С первой же затяжкой на душе стало спокойнее, а разум слегка прояснился. Чёткого плана всё ещё не было, но появились размытые очертания, с которыми можно было работать. Он определённо не собирался оставаться в городе, штате и даже стране. Здесь было небезопасно, ведь Аро каким-то образом обнаружил, где он живёт, хотя он не сообщал о новом месте жительства никому, кроме Чарли. И ему определённо не стоило светить своим именем и привлекать внимание броской внешностью. Нужно было притвориться кем-то другим и слиться с толпой. 

Да, то что надо.

Питер слишком ушёл в себя, задумавшись, а тем временем сигарета в его пальцах всё дымила и тлела, пока пепел не опал на подоконник. Он тут же выругался и развернулся от окна, чтобы затушить сигарету об пепельницу, но вдруг замер как вкопанный. Входная дверь медленно, дюйм за дюймом, начала открываться. Сомнений не было — вампир вернулся, и гораздо раньше, чем Питер того ожидал. Он думал, что у него есть фора, но даже не подозревал, что всего на какой-то жалкий час, прошедший после его пробуждения. 

Времени на разработку плана и уж тем более на сам побег у него больше не было, но сдаваться так просто он не собирался.

Только не в этот раз.


	9. Chapter 9

Воздух вокруг Аро был горячим, плотным, от пола до потолка пропитанный одуряющим запахом его человеческого любовника, пребывающего в нирване из-за пережитого оргазма. Возбуждение, пот и алкогольное амбре смешивались в один чарующий коктейль, который постепенно ломал его контроль над собственными инстинктами. 

Влажная грудь Питера тяжело вздымалась, а маленькое сердечко, спрятанное в её глубинах, загнанно билось, работая на пределе своих возможностей. Аро глубоко затянулся ароматом его тела. Ноздри тут же опалил терпкий запах крови, стремительно проносящейся по венам и артериям. Он перевёл свой взгляд на шею смертного и его немедленно приковало к соблазнительно пульсирующей на ней жилке. 

Вампир облизнулся. 

Желание опробовать на вкус кровь Питера, горячую и наверняка сладковатую из-за впрыснутых в неё гормонов, окситоцина и дофамина, на мгновение затмило всё вокруг. Мозг пронзило внезапной мыслью, что ему не составило бы никакого труда прокусить тонкую кожу на доверчиво подставленном горле. Разомлевший Питер даже не сразу бы понял, что происходит, а когда осознал, то было бы уже слишком поздно. Аро испил бы его досуха, смакуя каждую каплю крови, без сомнения одну из вкуснейших, что ему довелось обонять. 

Задумка была несомненно крайне вдохновляющей, всё его существо тянулось к её воплощению, но какая-то его часть всё же противилась ей. Аро не хотелось губить столь заинтересовавшего его смертного. По-хорошему нужно было бежать от Питера прочь, пока он всё ещё мог себя контролировать, но покинуть того сейчас было выше его сил. 

Эластичные мышцы, туго обхватывающие его член, мелко сокращались, пока Питер пытался прийти в себя. После разрядки внутри него стало ещё жарче, и Аро казалось, что тот способен испепелить его заживо своим жаром. И он был не прочь сгореть таким образом. 

Аро вновь задвигался, с каждым толчком наращивая амплитуду. Спустя пару мгновений он, уже совершенно не сдерживаясь, втрахивал Питера в постель. От диких, ненасытных толчков, тот дрожаще всхлипывал, хватался за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг, что лишь сильнее заводило. 

Рыкнув, он подхватил Питера под коленями и, почти сложив того пополам, принялся двигаться ещё быстрее, резче. Он не остановился даже когда охотник заскулил от боли и предпринял отчаянную попытку отпихнуть его или хотя бы заставить замедлиться. 

Аро уже не вполне владел собой, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные пустяки. Всё, чего ему хотелось, пометить человеческое существо под собой, сделать его полностью своим.

«Ты теперь мой, только мой и больше никто не сможет тебя заполучить. Ни твою кровь, ни твою плоть. Ты принадлежишь мне, весь до последней капли», — билась в его мозгу настойчивая мысль. 

С каждым погружением внутрь Аро всё больше утрачивал над собой контроль, внешне всё меньше походил на человека. На коже проступили вены, наполненные серебристой субстанцией, которая заменяла вампирам кровь. Уши заострились, а клыки и когти выросли будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Всё его тело преображалось для охоты. Дичь уже была поймана и распята под ним, оставалось лишь хорошенько вгрызться в беззащитное горло.

Питер забился под ним всерьёз, словно рвущаяся из паутины бабочка, прекрасная в своей беспомощности, и тут же замер, парализованный собственным страхом при виде его истиной формы. Он смотрел в его потемневшие от голода глаза, не моргая и почти не дыша, и больше не пытался вырваться из его смертельных объятий. Во взгляде Питера читалась обречённость висельника, и это вызывало в Аро какой-то трепетный восторг. 

Как только смертный заметил его воодушевление, исходящий от него запах страха усилился, снося все ментальные барьеры, которые всё ещё удерживали внутреннего зверя Аро на привязи. Он вскинулся над Питером, широко распахивая пасть с заострившимися клыками, и стремительно ринулся вниз с намерением разодрать того, как волк овцу. 

И вдруг тишину комнаты разрезала назойливая трель, раздавшаяся откуда-то из угла комнаты. 

Аро вхолостую клацнул зубами в миллиметре от шеи Питера и замер, прислушиваясь. Звук повторился, теперь уже чуть громче. Алый туман в голове мгновенно рассеялся, и он наконец смог нормально соображать. Он чуть было не совершил непоправимое, не только нарушив собственное обещание, но и почти лишив себя того, кто сумел развеять его посмертную скуку. 

Вздрогнув всем телом, Аро принял свой обычный облик и отпрянул от потерявшего сознание любовника, приподнявшись над ним на вытянутых руках. Лицо Питера выглядело безмятежно, не считая залёгшей между бровей складки, и мокрых от слёз ресниц. 

Аро протянул к нему руку и смахнул прозрачную слезинку, потёкшую к виску.

Он не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло, не хотел навредить ему, и всё же потерял над собой контроль в угоду беспощадного алчущего крови зверя, затаившегося внутри него. Тот только и ждал момента, когда сможет вырваться на свободу и вкусить чьей-то живительной крови, делавшей его ещё сильнее.

Обычно Аро потакал ему, сдавался на волю инстинктам, не испытывая вины и сожаления перед своими жертвами, но только не в этот раз. Было в этом смертном что-то такое, что пробуждало в нём желание защитить его даже от самого себя. 

Аро двинул бёдрами, чтобы выйти из любовника, но тот вдруг сладко застонал и цепко ухватил его за предплечье. Вампир замер как громом поражённый, но быстро сообразил, что Питер всё ещё находился без сознания и его тело действовало само по себе. 

В стремлении убрать от себя руку, которая продолжала удерживать его на месте, Аро прикоснулся к ней и отчётливо услышал: «ещё». Получив таким нечестным способом согласие на продолжение, он сделал новое поступательное движение.

Стон повторился, добавив ему уверенности. 

Он вновь качнул бёдрами, вперёд-назад, внутрь и наружу, постепенно входя в привычный ритм. И хотя Аро чувствовал некоторую неправильность происходящего, остановиться он уже не мог. Ему хотелось кончить так же сильно, как минутами ранее он желал вкусить человеческой крови. 

Теперь ему удавалось контролировать себя куда лучше, ведь больше его не отвлекало ни полное жизни, по-змеиному гибкое тело Питера, ни его учащённое сердцебиение, звучащее слишком громко в тишине комнаты. Бессознательный смертный вёл себя куда скромнее и тише, лишь дышал чуть шумнее обычного, да выстанывал нечто бессвязное. 

Мысленно тот был всё также громок, но гораздо честнее. Переплетя вместе их пальцы, Аро слушал его мысли, как свои, и подстраивался под его бессознательные желания. Он по-прежнему входил в него глубоко, но теперь делал это с предельной осторожностью и медленно, чтобы не усугубить травмы, которые он нанёс ему своей дикостью. 

Спустя несколько десятков фрикций Аро издал протяжный вздох удовлетворения, изливаясь глубоко внутри. Сделав ещё пару коротких толчков напоследок, он вышел из Питера и откатился в сторону, ложась на спину. Приятная истома разлилась по его телу. Делать ничего не хотелось, особенно слезать с кровати и тащиться в душ. 

Затихший было рингтон мобильника снова повторился, раздражая его острый слух. 

— Ну что теперь?.. — спросил он у пустоты и, зачесав назад растрепавшиеся волосы, встал с кровати.

Дойдя до сложенной на стуле одежды, Аро выудил из кармана пиджака не перестающий трезвонить телефон. Взяв трубку, он приложил её к уху. На другом конце линии раздался знакомый голос. 

— Наконец-то ты ответил! — Кайус звучал раздражённо и в то же время весьма взволновано. 

— В чём дело, брат? — спросил Аро, подозревая, что ответ его не обрадует. 

Так и случилось. 

— Тебе срочно нужно вернуться в Вольтерру. Произошло кое-что требующее твоего непосредственного внимания, — сказал Кайус несколько расплывчато и пояснил: — Дело касается новообращённых. 

Услышав это, Аро устало потёр переносицу. Новообращённые всегда были бичом их общества. 

Бесконтрольная жажда, которую сам он испытал более тридцати веков назад, ждала каждого, кого обратили. И если после обращения рядом с молодым вампиром не присутствовал наставник, который мог научить контролировать инстинкты, то тот мог стать причиной многих проблем, вплоть до раскрытия тайны их существования. 

— Понял. Скоро буду, — коротко ответил Аро и сбросил звонок. 

Нужно было поскорее вернуться в Вольтерру, чтобы во всём разобраться. Кайус не стал бы звонить ему и срывать с нынешнего задания, не прими дело серьёзный оборот. 

Аро оглянулся на кровать, где, не шевелясь, лежал Питер, который чуть было не пошёл ему на ужин, и тяжело вздохнул. Он не знал, что ему делать. Убивать охотника ему по-прежнему не хотелось, но и оставить того в живых он тоже не мог. Остаться и объяснить тому, что ему нужно залечь на дно и не отсвечивать, пока его клан не позабудет о его существовании, времени не было. Одному Создателю было известно сколько ещё тот пробудет в бессознательном состоянии. 

Достав из кармана блокнот и ручку, Аро вырвал листок и черканул пару строк, не особо вдаваясь в подробности своего поспешного ухода. Учитывая события, предшествующие обмороку Питера, он решил, что смышлёный и очень напуганный охотник и без него додумается про побег, поэтому не стал упоминать об этом в записке. Правда, не смог удержаться от того, чтобы сообщить о своём желании встретиться с ним вновь. 

Будто почувствовав, что Аро о нём думает, Питер завозился на кровати и сжался до позы эмбриона, дрожа. Тот и прежде не выглядел особенно крепким, но теперь смотрелся таким крошечным и беззащитным, что вампир поневоле умилился. Тот продолжал дрожать, видимо, замёрзнув лёжа голышом, поэтому Аро поднял с пола свалившееся после их буйных игрищ одеяло и укрыл того. 

Когда Питера перестала сотрясать дрожь, Аро послал ему лёгкую удовлетворённую улыбку. 

Часики тикали и больше задерживаться он не мог. Кинув сложенную записку на прикроватную тумбочку, он взял лежащую там же пачку салфеток и привёл себя в порядок. Насколько это было возможно сделать, не принимая душ. После он быстро натянул на себя одежду и позвонил пилоту частного самолёта, на котором он прибыл в Америку. Сообщив тому о своём намерении вернуться обратно в Италию, он получил в ответ короткое «так точно, сэр» и повесил трубку. 

Аро в последний раз окинул взглядом Питера, который уже успел подмять под себя одеяло, устроившись поудобнее, и тихо сопел в подушку. Он усмехнулся и, упёршись коленом в кровать, склонился над ним, одаривая нежным поцелуем его прикрытый всё ещё влажной чёлкой лоб. 

— До скорой встречи, Питер Винсент, — прошептал он, прежде чем разогнуться и двинуться на выход. 

Его ожидал долгий нудный перелёт и некая проблема, касающаяся новообращённых. И это не вызывало в нём и толики того энтузиазма, с которым он продолжил бы их несомненно приятное знакомство с незадачливым охотником. 

Ах, если бы только проблема могла разрешиться сама собой...

***

С мокрых волос капнуло на открытые плечи. 

Питер вздрогнул и, отмерев, кинулся к стойке с ножами. По пути он случайно смахнул с барной стойки бутылку, та с грохотом разбилась об пол, усеяв его осколками и своим токсично-зелёным содержимым. Времени на то, чтобы разбираться с устроенным беспорядком, не было. Собственно, он даже не обратил на него особого внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на незримой угрозе, стоящей за дверью. 

Выхватив наконец нож покрупнее, охотник принял защитную стойку. Он понимал, что противостоять вампиру даже с самым мощным тесаком было глупо, но, к сожалению, никакого другого оружия в пределах досягаемости не было.

Застыв в бесконечном напряжении Питер ожидал, когда же дверь наконец распахнётся посильнее. Секунды пролетали одна за другой, но дверь открывалась всё также неторопливо, будто человеку за ней было лень прилагать хоть какие-то усилия. 

И вдруг произошло что-то совсем странное: дверь с металлическим лязгом захлопнулась. В конец оторопев, Питер вопросительно приподнял левую бровь. 

— Какого чёрта?.. — пробормотал он и сделал пару осторожных шагов в направлении двери. Та снова слегка приоткрылась, заставив его насторожиться и покрепче перехватить рукоять ножа, и снова захлопнулась.

Преодолев оставшееся расстояние между ним и входом в несколько широких шагов, Питер распахнул дверь. В тот же миг он почувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, испугавшимся собственной тени. Его взору предстал пустой коридор с редкими дверьми по обеим его сторонам. Ни вампира, ни единой другой живой или мёртвой души там не было. 

По-видимому, дверь открылась из-за сквозняка, устроенного окном, в которое он отправлял сизый дым от сигареты. То, что дверь оказалась не заперта, не удивляло и вовсе, ведь запереть её за уходящим Аро было некому. Загадкой оставалось лишь одно: как вампиру удалось проникнуть в квартиру вчерашним вечером. Замки не были ни взломаны, ни уж тем более сломаны, они прекрасно работали, когда Питер решил их проверить. 

Голову пронзила внезапная догадка: что если он забыл запереть дверь, когда наведался в соседний супермаркет за пачкой сигарет прямо перед приходом Аро? Если дела обстояли именно так, то он сам впустил вампира в свой дом. Можно сказать, преподнёс себя этому кровопийце на серебряном блюде. После чего по полной расплатился за свою безрассудную оплошность... 

Чёрт.

Питер запер дверь разом на все замки и для верности включил сигнализацию. Следом он закрыл окно и только после почувствовал себя немного спокойнее. 

Встреча с Аро превратила его в параноика, но также сделала более осмотрительным. Он больше не собирался допускать промашек вроде незапертой входной двери или траты драгоценного времени на выпивку и курение, которые лишь туманили разум и отвлекали от цели. 

Сказать по правде, Питер был жутко зол на себя за то, что не сбежал, когда у него был шанс. Он самонадеянно полагал, что находится в безопасности в своей квартире и, если вдруг что-то произойдёт, то он с лёгкостью расправится с любой угрозой. Он просчитался сразу же по всем пунктам. Он не был в безопасности, потому что был слишком пьян, чтобы проверить, заперта ли дверь, а победить вампира в одиночку и вовсе оказалось ему не под силу. 

Пусть он не погиб в стычке с Аро, но чувствовал себя не лучше, чем восставший из могилы мертвец. Напряжение последних часов давало о себе знать жуткой головной болью, а ломота в остальном теле и особенно жжение в месте, о котором Питер старался даже не думать, не прибавляли ему желания вновь встречаться с вампирской братией. Его и без того не оставляло ощущение, что к нему вот-вот нагрянет кто-нибудь из них. «Спасибо» сквозняку, сделавшему его настолько дёрганным.

Завалившись в одно из кресел для гостей, Питер вернулся к проработке плана, как ему избежать возможного преследования. Покидать страну из-за одного неприятного инцидента было слишком уж радикально, да и не мог он, не имея на руках визы и времени на её получение. Ко всему прочему, затеряться, кочуя по штатам, было намного проще, чем устроить себе мороку с бюрократией. 

Питер не мог позволить себе светить своим настоящим именем, но именно для этого он хранил в сейфе несколько поддельных паспортов, которыми обзавёлся в быту своей бурной молодости. Авось хоть один да не просрочен. Ну а если ему не свезёт, то он всё равно собирался наведаться в Сан-Франциско, где обитал его старый знакомый, который занимался подделкой документов. Ему нужны были кредитки и водительские права, чтобы было проще перемещаться по стране.

Броская внешность тоже могла выдать в нём Питера Винсента, знаменитого иллюзиониста, но изменить её было гораздо проще — всего-то и надо пару недель не бриться, чтобы обзавестись маскировочной бородой. Одеваться неприметно и вовсе не составило бы никакого труда. 

Определившись с пунктом назначения, перед Питером встал вопрос денег. Недостатка в них он не испытывал, знатно наварившись на Fright Night, однако сейчас мог добраться лишь до малой их части, хранящейся в домашнем сейфе. Но даже той суммы, что там находилась, должно было хватить на первое время. 

Отперев сейф, Питер выгреб из него всю наличку и скинул в дорожную сумку, чувствуя себя героем какого-нибудь третьесортного боевика, который подался в бега. Только вот бежал он от вампира, а не какого-нибудь мафиози. 

Хотя с какой стороны посмотреть…

Вольтури довольно сильно походили на мафию вампирского мира. Они сами устанавливали законы, которым должны были следовать остальные вампиры, и безжалостно расправлялись с теми, кто их нарушал. А Аро, без сомнений, был крёстным отцом местного разлива, разве что не просил целовать ему руку в знак преданности, хотя с него бы сталось.

Наличие вампиров добавляло к его истории ещё один жанр — фэнтези. Или фантастику? Питер не особо их различал, пусть и работал над шоу, подпадавшем под одну из этих категорий.

В любом случае, главным здесь было слово «работал». В прошедшем времени. 

Так же, как и всю остальную свою жизнь в Лас-Вегасе, Питер оставлял Fright Night позади. Впрочем, особой грусти по этому поводу он не испытывал. Шоу его порядком подзадолбало, да и рейтинг на ТВ в последнее время был настолько низок, что всё плавно двигалось к его закрытию. Чуть раньше, чуть позже погоды бы не сделало. Именно поэтому он собирался пойти в обход работников канала, казино и множества юристов, работающих на обе стороны, и закрыть его самостоятельно своим внезапным исчезновением. 

Питер никому не мог сообщить о своём отъезде. Ни о том куда он едет, ни почему. Даже Чарли, с которым сдружился на почве общего врага. 

Дело было в том, что Аро обладал раздражающим даром, с помощью которого мог разузнать о его новом местоположении. Всего-то и надо было пройтись по кругу его знакомых и считать их воспоминания. И если бы среди них вампир обнаружил хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, то можно было распрощаться даже с призрачным шансом на новую спокойную жизнь. 

Однако, если он разорвёт все контакты с близкими ему людьми, то Аро придётся хорошенько поднапрячь свой мёртвый мозг, чтобы придумать что-то более действенное, чем облапывание его друзей.

Питер злорадно ухмыльнулся и потянулся за шкатулкой из красного дерева, лежащей в глубине сейфа. Сдунув с её крышки пыль, он прочитал выгравированную золотом надпись: «Моему лучшему ученику». 

Разум мгновенно затопили воспоминания о том времени, когда он был тощим нескладным подростком с волосами, отдающими рыжиной, и носил имя Герберт МакХулихи. («Спасибо» маме, которая назвала его так в честь своего отца, его деда.) Так что было вполне естественно, что с такими данными он не приживался ни в одной из школ, куда его отправляла очередная приёмная семья. 

Он часто прогуливал занятия и однажды, бездумно шатаясь по парку, наткнулся на уличного фокусника. Алистер Блум, так он себя называл. Небольшого роста, полноватый мужичок с нелепыми усами а-ля Пуаро под носом и седовласой головой. Цилиндр и чёрный фрак добавляли его образу типичный фокуснический вид. Он создавал впечатление добродушного дядюшки, который всегда накормит тебя сладостями за спиной строгих родителей и подбросит монетку другую на мороженое. 

Питер проторчал в том парке добрых пару часов, неотрывно пялясь на ловкие пальцы Алистера. Его мастерство иллюзии было бесподобно и на время заставило Питера позабыть о своём трагическом прошлом и нынешней тоскливой жизни. 

В первый раз, когда его усыновили, Питер неимоверно обрадовался, ведь его душили ограничения приюта, однако он быстро убедился в том, что новая семья всего-навсего очередная тесная клетка. Начиная с того времени, он принялся кочевать из одного дома в другой, но так и не сумел почувствовать себя на своём месте ни в одном из них. Но стоя на мощёной дорожке посреди парка он впервые ощутил себя по-настоящему счастливым. 

После этой судьбоносной встречи Питер ещё не раз наведывался в парк, чтобы посмотреть на выступления Алистера, но только лишь спустя неделю нашёл в себе силы с ним заговорить и попросить стать своим учителем. Алистер воспринял его просьбу со скепсисом, ведь фокусы не пользовались особой популярностью среди молодёжи, но в конечном итоге сдался под напором его щенячьих глаз. Этот трюк действовал на всех безотказно, и Питер не преминул им воспользоваться, чтобы достигнуть своей цели.

О, да, в прежние времена он был тем ещё хитрожопым манипулятором. 

Окунувшись в мир иллюзий, Питеру наконец удалось выбросить из головы свои безумные теории насчёт вампиров. Он больше не упоминал их в разговорах и перестал с одержимостью изучать методы их убийства. Последняя семья, в которой он осел, была лишь рада его новому увлечению, потому что, говоря по правде, они были в шаге от того, чтобы сдать его в психушку. 

Время шло, и Питер овладел искусством иллюзии почти так же мастерски, как Алистер. И вдруг произошло то, что перевернуло его мир с ног на голову. Оказалось, что всё это время его учитель был не только уличным фокусником, но и мошенником, разводящим людей на деньги. 

Алистеру не повезло обдурить подружку местного криминального авторитета, и тот потребовал возмещения ущерба. Дело едва не закончилось плачевно. Повезло, что последний «папуля» Питера был копом, который давно пас этого урода. Бандит угодил за решётку, но вместе с тем потащил Алистера за собой. Вот только тот обладал недюжим умом и хитростью, чтобы дать так просто себя схватить. 

Он сбежал из страны, а ставший в то время совершеннолетним Питер увязался за ним следом, чтобы познать искусство иллюзии с другой, более тёмной его стороны. Алистер был категорически против втягивать его в свои делишки, но Питер был слишком настойчив и упрям, чтобы так просто сдаться. В конечном итоге тот снова уступил ему, бурча себе под нос что-то про то, что он слишком мягок. 

Из ученика фокусника Питер превратился в подельника мошенника и обзавёлся первыми в своей жизни, но далеко не последними, поддельными документами. Так он и познакомился с Джонатаном Аддером, которому собирался нанести визит, как только разберётся с прочими приготовлениями к побегу. 

По словам Алистера, они с Джонни, как тот ласково называл бандитской наружности мужчину, одетого во всё чёрное, были знакомы целую вечность. Сложно было понять в каких именно отношениях состояли эти двое, но между ними явно было что-то нечисто. Уж слишком интенсивно они прожигали друг друга взглядами, а напряжение вокруг них было настолько высоким, что Питер удивлялся, как только из щитка не выбивало пробки, когда те оказывались в одном помещении. Впрочем, что именно это было: соперничество или гомоэротизм, — он старался не задумываться. Не его это дело.

Захлопнув сейф, Питер снова уселся в кресло и высыпал содержимое шкатулки на кофейный столик перед собой. Перебирая предметы, он испытывал сильное чувство ностальгии. Когда-то давно он пользовался всеми этими документами, скрываясь вместе с Алистером от преследования, а иногда просто чтобы не палить свои настоящие имена, когда они проворачивали незаконные делишки. Ничего такого, что причинило бы кому-то много вреда.

Зачастую Алистер находил доверчивых и, главное, богатых клиентов, а ему было поручено отыгрывать роль медиума. Притворяться, что он слышит голос чьей-нибудь покойной матушки или мужа, было не так уж сложно, ведь учитель собирал на каждого клиента внушительную папку. Ему лишь оставалось запомнить факты, от которых можно было отталкиваться, чтобы провести фальшивый сеанс.

Трудности он испытал, когда Алистер решил расширить практику и браться за заказы экзорцизма. Вот тут уже пришлось изрядно попотеть, так как приходилось самому догадываться, какой именно подход использовать для того или иного «одержимого». 

С притворщиками обычно срабатывал психоанализ. Питер находил первопричину того, почему они решили прикинуться одержимыми, и разбирался с этим с помощью обычного разговора. Тем, кто его нанимал, он, конечно же, заливал про то, что самый действенный способ против «дьявольских приспешников» — заговорить им зубы, а потом — бам! — выбить их из человеческого тела посредством чтения священных писаний. 

Сложнее дела обстояли с теми, кто не выказывал никаких проявлений «одержимости», потому что в таких случаях обычно вина лежала на семье. Чаще всего это были чокнутые религиозные фанатики-гомофобы, которые не могли смириться с ориентацией их чада и предпочитали счесть их одержимыми бесами, чем принять их такими, какие они есть. 

Он ни раз наблюдал за тем, как в таких семьях пытались самолично «изгнать Дьявола». Иногда всё сводилось к обычному насилию, вроде порки розгами, смоченными в святой воде. Но бывали и случаи, когда всё доходило до крайности: детей запирали в подвале или на чердаке и морили голодом, чтобы «истощить вместилище». 

Питер знал, что в таких условиях, дети не прожили бы и месяца: умерли или покончили с собой, — и он, не в силах смириться с подобным исходом, помогал им бежать. Не без помощи Алистера, конечно, и только тем детям, что сами того пожелали. Несмотря на все те ужасы, что творили с детьми их родители, Питер никогда бы не стал их похищать. Только вот, получив отказ, всё равно не мог пустить всё на самотёк и анонимно доносил на подобные семьи. Уж лучше детям оказаться в приюте, чем погибнуть по причине безумия собственных родителей. 

Джонатан тоже состоял в их команде по спасению и помогал с документами. Несмотря на свою брутальную внешность тот был ещё более мягкосердечен, чем они с Алистером вместе взятые, когда дело касалось детей. Возможно, у того была семья и дети, но Питер этого так и не узнал. Джонатан был довольно молчалив, а Алистер постоянно ссылался на то, что не станет раскрывать ему личные данные друга, если тот этого не хочет. 

Вернувшись в реальный мир, Питер обнаружил, что единственными непросроченными документами были выданные на имя Джона МакГрата. На фотке он выглядел убого: носил странные усы, будто прямиком из семидесятых, и походил на извращенца, который ходит в общественную библиотеку, чтобы бесплатно попалить порно. Если бы усы не были нужны в тот момент для маскировки, то он бы в жизни не стал носить на своём лице нечто подобное. 

С помощью своих прежних документов и кредитки, Питер приобрёл пару виртуальных билетов в разные уголки страны, чтобы запутать следы, хотя внутренне подозревал, что это не сработает. Он не до конца понимал, почему так сильно усердствует. Аро всего-то написал ему в записке, что желает встретиться с ним вновь, а он уже решил, что тот будет преследовать его до конца его скоротечной жизни. 

Наверное, дело было в том, что в каждой книге про вампиров, которые он читал, упоминалась настойчивость, даже одержимость вампира смертным, которого тот выбрал. Вне зависимости от того, был ли этот смертный избран жертвой или будущей парой. 

Питер не знал наверняка, кем он мог стать для Аро, но его не устраивал буквально ни один из имеющихся вариантов. Он просто хотел нормальной, спокойной жизни в пузыре неведения о существовании вампиров, оборотней и прочей нежити, в котором проживало 99% человечества. Разве же он многого просил? 

Когда все детали набора для побега наконец были собраны, Питер побросал в чемодан на колёсиках самое необходимое, оделся в наиболее неприметные шмотки и, захватив деньги и документы, поспешил убраться из квартиры. Он хотел, как можно скорее оказаться подальше от места, где он так нелепо угодил в лапы вампира, и обещал себе, что приложит все свои силы, чтобы произошедший с ним инцидент не повторился.

Из здания он вышел незамеченным, так как проживавших здесь людей едва ли можно было назвать ранними пташками. К сожалению, на выходе его не ждала какая-нибудь дорогущая иномарка, так как собственной машины он не имел. Нужда в ней отпала, когда на пике популярности Fright Night на ТВ ему предоставили личного водителя, как главной звезде шоу. Тот отвозил его в любое место в пределах Лас-Вегаса, а уезжать из города, в котором было почти всё, что мог пожелать человек, ему не захотелось ни разу за всё время пребывания здесь. 

Воспользоваться услугами водителя сейчас Питер не мог, поэтому запрыгнул в первое попавшееся такси и назвал место назначения — аэропорт Мак-Карран. Уже через пятнадцать минут они были на месте. На удивление быстро, так ещё и не угодив в какую-нибудь неприятную пробку. Вот что значит сила утра в, по большей части, ночном городе. 

Расплатившись с водителем, Питер двинулся внутрь, пряча лицо от камер под козырьком бейсболки. Ещё один трюк, которому его научил Алистер. Если на камере не видно лица, то система распознавания лиц аэропорта не сможет тебя вычислить. Пусть на него не было заведено ни одного дела, но осторожность никогда не помешает. Мало ли кому захочется проверить записи...

Когда подошла его очередь для покупки билета, Питер изрядно попотел. Он опасался, что его поддельные документы дадут сбой, но всё обошлось. Сканер не выявил ничего необычного, и он снова смог дышать полной грудью. Впрочем, зря он переживал, ведь их созданием занимался один из лучших мастеров по подделке документов. 

Билет, купленный Питером, был в бизнес-класс. Пусть он и пустился в бега, но от комфорта отказываться не собирался. Он задался целью проспать весь полёт и для этого ему было необходимо, чтобы его никто не тревожил. Чего было нелегко добиться, когда салон набит настолько, что иголку некуда воткнуть. Это было осознанным преувеличением того, кто летал эконом-классом бесчисленное количество раз, пока не разбогател. 

Во избежание кражи тех денег, что были у него на руках, Питер крепко прижимал сумку к груди. Воровство в аэропортах было обычным делом, особенно в Лас-Вегасе — квинтэссенции сорвавших куш и проигравшихся в хлам. По статистике, последних было гораздо больше, чем первых. Этот город пожирал людей, используя их собственную жадность, как наживку. Питер и сам в своё время спустил на рулетку не мало тысяч, прежде чем сумел побороть игроманию. Не в малой степени в этом деле ему подсобил алкоголь.

Чтобы успокоить накатывающие волны параноидальных мыслей, которыми изобиловал его мозг, Питер прикупил в Duty Free бутылку Нью-Орлеанского виски Southern Comfort. По большей части выбор пал на него из-за слова «комфорт» в названии, которого ему в последнее время очень недоставало. 

Питер слегка приложился к бутылке, чувствуя как приятное тепло прокатывается по горлу вниз, и вытер рот рукавом. Однако даже это не избавило его от бредовой идеи, настойчиво атакующей мозг. Ему казалось, что как только по громкоговорителю объявят посадку на его рейс, в аэропорту объявится Аро и между ними произойдёт одна из тех сцен из сопливых романтических комедий. В ней герой останавливает героиню перед самым её отлётом, признаёт свою вину и извиняется за все совершённые им ошибки. И когда героиня прощает его, они целуются под аплодисменты зевак, охочих до зрелища. 

Ничего подобного, хвала небесам, не произошло. Но лишь когда самолёт оторвался от земли и взлетел, Питер наконец поверил в то, что у него действительно получится скрыться. Раньше такой твёрдой уверенности в этом у него не было. И не мудрено, учитывая изворотливость и хитрость одного небезызвестного вампира. 

Когда самолёт поднялся на достаточную высоту, Питер посмотрел в окно, прощаясь со своей так не кстати подпорченной жизнью. Он будет скучать по шумному Лас-Вегасу, сияющему по ночам, как наряженная гирляндой ёлка; по людям, сделавшим его пребывание здесь куда веселее, чем он того ожидал; да даже по своему дрянному шоу и по тому будет скучать. 

Но больше всего ему будет недоставать Чарли, с которым они неплохо поладили, несмотря на их разницу в возрасте. Время от времени они встречались, но чаще созванивались или чатились в интернете. И именно таких вещей, как общение с единомышленником, знавшим про существование вампиров, ему будет особенно не хватать. 

Думать про вампиров сейчас ему хотелось в последнюю очередь. Особенно про одного конкретного. 

Он надеялся, что воспоминания о произошедшем быстро сотрутся из его памяти или хотя бы станут менее яркими. Ему уже порядком надоело испытывать охватывающий его щёки жар, при мыслях о вчерашних событиях. Было чертовски стыдно (в основном за своё развратное поведение), но к стыду примешивалось ещё и странное удушливое чувство, до боли похожее на похоть. Уже одного этого хватало, чтобы пожелать обзавестись выборочной амнезией. 

Стереть себе память Питер не мог, но мог уснуть. Лететь до Сан-Франциско было не больше двух часов, но из-за отпустившего его напряжения, он чувствовал себя ещё более разбитым, чем раньше. 

Поудобнее откинувшись на кресле, Питер сунул в уши затычки, а на глаза надел маску, которые предоставил экипаж самолёта. Стало гораздо тише, был слышен лишь его собственный пульс, напоминающий ему о том, что он жив. В относительной темноте его веки постепенно становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее, пока он не провалился в сон.

И когда это произошло, ему определённо не снились алые глаза, мерцающие в полумраке двумя раскалёнными угольками, и бархатный голос, проникающий в самые тёмные уголки его души, произносящий:

«До скорой встречи, Питер Винсент».


End file.
